


All I Need is You

by onceuponanovel



Series: All I Need is You Verse [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, ouat season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanovel/pseuds/onceuponanovel
Summary: Paige is surprised when she gains a new friend named Jefferson, however, no one believes her when she says he exists.[ this series isn't beta'd so expect mistakes ]





	1. Chapter 1

Taking the golden pocket watch set with elaborate filigree out of his vest pocket, checking the time, only a few seconds before she’d be turning the corner just about now…

Right on time, there she was, skipping towards the bus stop. Her dark blonde hair was in a braid today. He always thought letting her wear it down on her shoulders was more becoming on her delicate features.

She laughed boisterously. He placed a hand over his heart and took a fistful of fabric.  Wanting to run to her, take her in his arms and never let her go. No, he had to stay put. This always caused an ache that had lasted longer than their twenty-eight years of imprisonment.

“Have a good day, Paigey!” replied a random child, he would have recalled seeing them before.

Paigey! Paigey!? Grace. Her name was Grace. She was named Grace. He wanted nothing more than to educate them all properly, but then certainly he would look like a mad man. Shouting, carrying on, and probably scaring his daughter in the process. Love makes a man do irrational things.

She climbed aboard the afternoon bus all in one piece. Waving over her shoulder to the child calling her Paige. She was safe, well taken care of, happy and oblivious of her reality, this should be enough, yet…yet it was still a reminder of his miserable existence. Without her, what was the point?

Jefferson didn’t want her to see him. That would be disastrous. Wouldn’t it? So far he’d kept up his it was just enough to keep him going till he returned to his house. It wasn’t a home. Without her, he had no home.

“You should just talk to her,” rumbled a brogue.

As suspected, when Jefferson righted himself leaning against the outside wall, there was Gold – no Rumplestiltskin – waiting with a faint smirk. “You know I cannot do that, Gold,” his voice low and unforgiving. “I will not ruin this mirage for her. Shatter her illusions.” His attention caught as he watched her through the window of the school bus drove past, she was laughing blissfully unaware. What kind of father would he be if I did stole this from her?

Gold tilted his head to the side, observing Jefferson through a squint, “She won’t remember you, no. And that is quite a shame,” was Gold trying to rub salt on his festering wounds? If he wasn’t, he was doing a good job of hiding it. “You could introduce yourself instead of…lurking. With Emma here…”

“I’ve had enough of Emma,” Jefferson rolled his eyes saying the saviors name disdainfully, remembering all too well his encounter with Emma and Mary Margaret.

He tried getting this savior to see her purpose, though she heard him she refused to oblige him by actually listening to his logic. Unlike the rest of the lot in town, well August did his part and failed naturally, the woman was too stubborn and blinded by how society distorted the image between reality and fantasy.

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his long coat, Jefferson strolled away from his old business friend and stepped off the curb. He needed to get back to the house, just in time to see Grace return. She always looked so idyllically happy when she recounted to that couple her day. He had a routine and it revolved around Grace’s schedule still.

“Paige,” Gold purposefully used his Grace’s cursed persona causing him turn abruptly on his heel. There was a reason for this taunting. Gold hobbled a couple of steps closer, “Will be attending a movie with a friend this Saturday afternoon. The two will then adjourn here,” Jefferson followed to where Gold was pointing with the tip of the cane, right towards Granny’s. “She and Henry and a couple of other children will be going as a group. Not that it is of any consequence to you, Jefferson,” Gold huffed a light laugh. “Just talk to her. You’re still her father. She needs a friend. You of all people know that.” Gold dipped his head, “Till next time, old friend.” With that Gold bypassed Jefferson in a slow pace towards his pawn shop.

Jefferson stood there, contemplating, or more battling with himself he almost forgot the time. Hurriedly he had made it back to the house only a few minutes late, rushing to the telescope. There she was. Grace sitting at the kitchen table, smiling from ear to ear as she sipped on her glass of milk and nibbled on some cookies, her favorite afternoon snack. Even he couldn’t resist a smile forming on his lips. Everything Grace did was perfection. All the good parts of her clearly inherited from her mother.

Grace’s attention caught something from the window. He stepped away from the telescope fearing she had spotted him, but that was ridiculous. Cautiously he took another look. She had spotted a robin on the fence post outside her house, eager to point it out. How his Grace loved the first signs of spring.

Grace quickly sprinted out of her chair and out of his view, “No, no, no, come back,” he pleaded as his shoulders deflated. “Please come back, Grace.” He lost track of how long he stood there wishing, hoping, his daughter would return to him. Finally when it grew dark he stepped away and slumped onto the edge of the sofa with his head in his hands.

Saturday. She’d be at Granny’s on Saturday.

 

* * *

 

 

A little more than disappointed that Henry had changed his mind last minute and couldn’t make it to the movie, left Paige alone with two other kids that she neither knew nor did they make any attempt to befriend her. Not even when she tried telling them about her favorite books.

Two of the children ran on ahead leaving her to bring up the rear. With Henry so busy with his biological mom fighting with the Mayor left her alone without her one real friend.

She drudged up to the front door, the other kids had already beat her inside, just as a customer was leaving the door bumping into her, “I’m sorry, sir,” she was quick to apologize, but this man just stared, no gawked, at her as if he laid eyes on a ghost. Maybe try again apologizing. He may not have heard her the first time. “I’m sorry, sir, I wasn’t watching where I was going. I didn’t mean to get in your way.”

The man sputtered out something, but it wasn’t legible. Who was this man? She had never seen him before. He was tall, short brown hair, nicely dressed in a brocade vest and nice suit, but her favorite was the plum hued scarf at his neck. She was partial to scarves herself. “I like your scarf,” she raised her hand to point, but quickly lowered it as this was a rude gesture. Truly she was trying to be nice, the poor man obviously looked discombobulated.

“T-thank you,” he stammered, his eyes unwavering staring into her own.

“Ahh, Miss Paige,” she turned to look over her shoulder as Mr. Gold met her and greeted him with a cheerful smile.

The man might be feared by the whole town, but he had always been nice with her. It was just on her last birthday he offered her a small trinket from his shop, anything she chose would be hers. She had settled upon a tea cup and saucer as she didn’t want to be greedy. “Hello, Mr. Gold,” she swayed as she stood in place.

“How are you on this fine day?” Mr. Gold nodded to the man in front of her, who she still had no idea why he was still there. Was he still angry with her?

Paige gave Mr. Gold a soft nod, “I went to a movie this afternoon, but I didn’t like it.”

“What was it?” asked the stranger, he sounded eager.

She met the stranger’s gaze, he looked harmless enough and she had Mr. Gold there anyway, “It was Alice in Wonderland,” she wrinkled her nose. “I thought it was immature.”

That garnered a hearty laugh from Mr. Gold, “Wonderland…” he left his thought unfinished his amber eyes drifting towards the other man. “Paige, have you met my friend?” Gold extended his free hand to the man in front of her. “This is Jefferson, we go way back. Wouldn’t you agree?”

She watched as the man called Jefferson scowled at Mr. Gold, there must be a rift between the two.

“You two are lucky, I don’t have a friend,” she said innocently. “Well, I used to, but Henry is always busy,” her lips dropped into a faint frown.

“Gr-” Jefferson stopped himself from saying something, “Paige,” he exhaled, but he didn’t finish his thought.

Gold was quick to intervene, “You know I just had an idea,” Paige looked up at him intently. “I think it would be nice if you invited Jefferson to join you. You see I had business to discuss with him, but alas, I have to reschedule,” both she and Gold looked to Jefferson for an answer. “Will that do with you? I would owe you a favor, dearie.”

Paige would gladly help out Mr. Gold. Her smile widened and she used her most grown up voice when addressing the man called Jefferson, “Um, would you like to join me at Granny’s, Jefferson?” she giggled out the last part.

“I would be honored, mademoiselle,” Jefferson reached out a bent arm for her to take. “You can tell me all about this immature movie.”

Paige blushed at the gesture. This was like out of a fairy tale in one of her books. She nodded, slipping her hand into the crook of his arm. There was something that felt so familiar about him. Maybe he just had one of those faces. “See you later, Mr. Gold,” she waved with her free hand as Jefferson opened the door for her.

Entering the diner with Mrs. Lucas’ warm glance turning scrutinizing on a dime, but that’s just how Mrs. Lucas was. Quietly she let him guide her to a booth, she felt like she was a princess as the way he was doting on her. Not even her dad acted like this around her.

“Order whatever you want,” Jefferson assured her as he took a seat opposite her. “It’s my treat.”

“Do you like tea, Jefferson?” she asked with a cautious expression, her short legs bobbing against the booth seat couldn’t quite touch the floor. Looking up all fears were chased away as she saw his smile grow replying with, “I love tea.”

 

* * *

 

 

Once Ruby had taken their order, giving them an odd look as she sashayed away. The waitress wasn’t the only one. Jefferson caught the critical eye of the old woman who owned this place glaring his way. If his Grace were not actually sitting across from him, he wouldn’t even be here.

Grace ordered some simple cookies and simple Earl Grey tea, which the staff of course prepared incorrectly, to create a tea party for the pair. He detested having the tea bag off to the side. That isn’t how one prepared a proper brew. However, if only for the slightest moment it almost, almost felt like they were sitting at their miniature table and chairs. The two of them surrounded by her favorite toys.

This however, well, it didn’t matter what she said he hung on her every word. Her voice was the most beautiful thing in all the realms, nothing could compare. The way her eyes beamed as she described the film with great detail, she was always great at regaling him with her stories. Gods how he’d missed this.

When Grace came up for a breath, nibbling on some sugar cookies, she looked up from her plate and smirked as she wiped the crumbs away, “You don’t have many friends do you?”

Though he shook his head, he couldn’t manage to wipe away the smile on his lips, “No, don’t need them.”

“I just want one friend,” she said honestly. “Henry was my friend, but we don’t play together like we used to…” she furrowed her brow as she slumped into the booth.

He didn’t want to see her somber for one minute. “Technically since we’re having quite a tea party, this could constitute as a friendship.”

Her eyes darted back to him and she gasped, “You’d be my friend?”

“I’d like nothing more,” that was true, but his heart wanted nothing more than to have her back, to have his daughter back permanently.

Why did he say that? This was supposed to be a one-time thing. One time and here he went and screwed it up. Her parents, he cringed just thinking of them as her parents pained him, would never permit her to befriend a man. Especially him. A hermit by nature hardly anyone knew he existed in this town. His desperation got the better of him. He was this desperate to see her. Hoping that maybe with the weakening curse, just maybe her memories had returned, he was mistaken.

Though if she had remembered him, she wouldn’t be sitting across from him, she wouldn’t forgive him for his negligence. She’d hate him for sure. No hate wasn’t a strong enough word. She would wish he had never been her father to begin with.

The longer he sat here, the more he was digging himself deeper and deeper. As soon as the savior broke the curse, he was beginning to think at this rate it’d never happen no matter the prophecy, Grace would detest his very existence.

“Jefferson?”

Her voice brought him out of his own thoughts. It was odd hearing his daughter say his name, how he yearned to hear her call him Papa, but those days were long gone.

“Yes, my Gr-,” stopping himself once more. “…my dear,” he replied warmly causing her to smile. He’d do anything to make her smile. “What were you saying?”

She drummed both sets of fingers on the edge of the table, “I wish I could stay longer, but my dad is picking me up. Would you like to meet him? He’ll be so happy I made a new friend.”

He held out a hand, “No, I mean I’m not great with people.”

“You did just fine with me,” it was adorable and touching how she was trying to assure him. It took all his restraint not to gather her up in his arms.

He chuckled lightly, “You’re an exception, my dear. And I actually have to leave myself.” He reached to take a few bills enough for an ample tip. “Thank you for your friendship…Paige,” he hated calling her that. She was Grace. His Grace. “I however shall bit you adieu,” he slid out of the booth and gave her a bow at the waist and twirling his hand elaborately. It was enough to cause her to giggle and make him grin.

He exited the diner actually smiling as he strolled down the sidewalk. He past the man posing as Grace’s father, he had always kept an eye on him. No one would ever been good enough to be Grace’s father, not even him. Though by the time he arrived back at his mansion, his first stop was the telescope, but much to his dismay as he watched his little girl from a distance she sat in the kitchen, imploring. He was sure he read her lips right as she mouthed “I’m not crazy,” were words he was quite familiar with.

Grace bolted from her chair practically in tears, “Oh Gods,” he exclaimed looking up from the scope. “What the hell have I done?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Paige,” her dad heaved a sigh, “Paige, there is no Jefferson in this town.”

“There is too!” she countered. “I met him, he wears nice scarves, and he’s my friend.” The two parents exchanged a knowing look. They really didn’t believe her. This caused Paige’s heart to sink in her chest. Puckering her brow, “He’s real! I can prove it too. We had tea today. We agreed since we both don’t have friends we’d be each other’s friend,” well, at least that is how she interpreted their tea party.

“Paige,” her mom knelt down beside her. “It is perfectly normal for children to have imaginary friends. But you’re old enough to know the difference, honey.”

Paige’s mouth gaped. Jefferson wasn’t imaginary. He was her friend. He said so. They thought she was crazy. She felt tears well in the corners of her eyes.

“You don’t believe me. He’s real, he’s my friend,” she slammed her palms on the kitchen table before shouting, “I’m not crazy!”

Storming off Paige stomped up the stairs and slammed her door with her parents yelling after her. She was never one for theatrics, but this was something different. She told her parents all about her new friend. All about Jefferson and how nice he was and they didn’t believe her.

Putting her chair up against the handle she plopped onto her bed and hugged her patchwork bunny rabbit and sobbed into its scroungey fur.

“Paige,” the door knob rattled, it was her mom. “Paige, honey, open up. It’s Mommy.”

“Go away,” she sobbed. “I’m not crazy!” She whimpered loudly enough through her tears. “I’m not crazy,” she told herself again. “I’m not crazy.” She kept repeating it over like a mantra till she finally sobbed herself to sleep.

When she woke she still curled into a ball and clutching Robert the Rabbit in her thin arms. Her parents must have given up because the chair had not budged.

Her weary eyes were swollen and sore. Every joint ached as she sat up, still in her clothes from the day prior. Why did her parents not believe her now? She expected them to be thrilled at the prospect of a new friend. One who was as lonely as she was.

Setting Robert aside, she wasn’t ready to move the chair from under the knob quite yet. She couldn’t talk to Henry. She couldn’t talk to her parents and if she did leave her room she was sure her parents would forbid her from _seeing_ her imaginary friend.

He wasn’t imaginary. They had a tea party. He listened to her ramble on and on without interrupting her. He treated her like a princess. She felt like a princess. He didn’t make her feel crazy.

She perked up when it was in front of her nose all along, “Mr. Gold!” she exclaimed. He was there. He was the one to introduce her to Jefferson. That was it. She would have to get her parents to talk to Mr. Gold. Then Gold would explain everything. She wouldn’t be crazy in her parents eyes. And most important she could keep her new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading "All I Need is You". This is not beta'd so apologies for mistakes. If interested in more catch me at onceuponanovel.tumblr.com.

Pacing back and forth, probably wearing down a line in what was an impeccable carpet. It was too unbearable to take another look through the telescope. No, that was what got him into this mess. Watching, or as Gold prefer to call it lurking, day after day for twenty-eight years it had driven him mad enough to do just what he had silently pledged to never do: wound his own daughter for a second time.

Raking his fingers through his hair over and over again, pulling at the line of his scarf, Jefferson felt like he was suffocating. He wanted to curse Regina for this. For allowing him his memories while stripping Grace of her identity. This wasn’t all Regina. If he had to lay equal blame, a large majority would fall on his shoulders. Wasn’t he the one to always say, you don’t abandon family?

Using that blasted hat just one more time. He knew better. The temptation was too great.

He had just wanted to give Grace something better than a pauper’s life. Now he wanted for nothing and he couldn’t share one bit of these luxuries with her.

He’d been lost in his own thoughts long enough he had neglected to realize a new day was dawning. Today he had to fix this mess he put himself and his Grace into. Hopefully it wasn’t too late for damage control.

Wandering through the halls till he reached the foyer, snatching up his long coat, he slipped it on and left his house once more. He wanted nothing more to go straight to Grace’s house. Show those mongrel guardians of hers that his precious girl was anything but mad. Certainly that was what the debate was about. In Grace’s excitement, she must have rushed to tell those ingrates about her new friend, about him.

Arching his upper lip in revulsion. He loathed those impudent creatures with every fiber of his being. They had the greatest treasure, greatest honor in having his Grace, and they took her for granted and belittled her.

Hissing from a sudden bolt of pain in his hand, he hadn’t realized in his anger how firm his fist had been causing harm to the palm of his hand. Shaking it off, he continued on with one goal in mind.

Passing by the Bed and Breakfast, then Granny’s, his memories of his and Grace’s long overdue tea party was now tainted. His eyes planted on his destination as he stepped off the sidewalk and crossed the street, no need to worry for traffic.

Pushing in the door to _Mr. Gold’s Pawn Broker and Antiquities Dealer_ , he let it slam shut behind him, his anger still seething underneath. There was one advantage to lurking at the citizens of Storybrooke. After twenty-eight years he had everyone’s schedule set to memory, including feared beast of this town.

 

* * *

 

 

In a frenzy Paige snatched up her black and pink school bag and dumped the contents onto the small twin bed. Books sprawled out over the comfort. She gave it an extra shake to make sure it was hollow.

Scrambling to her desk, she popped open the plug to her piggy bank and shook it vigorously till it every last cent she had earned in her allowance was dumped onto the desk top. It wasn’t much. Maybe twenty dollars in single bills and loose change, there was no time to count it, she had to hurry.

Pulling out the hem of her sweater, she swiped the currency into the fabric of her top. Folding it, she quickly went to her bed and as she unzipped her backpack there was a knock on her bedroom door.

She froze, holding her breath as silly as it was.

“Paige,” dad said her name on the other side. He jiggled the handle with no luck. “Paige, please let me in.”

She scrunched up her face. She may forgive them as that was the right thing to do, but she had yet to forget the pain. Her parents refused to truly listen to her. Not once in her life had she lied to them. Not one single time. Mainly because every time she tried to fib her voice shook giving her away and before she would finish her falsehood she’d confess everything.

There was a creak outside her door, dad was still there. He had to know she was either still in her room or in her bathroom. There had been no time to sneak outside the back door. Now that her parents were awake it meant she was stuck in here all day.

More of her dad’s pleas fell on deaf ears. Paige though forgiving was still hurt. It would be a long time before these wounds would heal. More than ever she wanted to escape and see her new friend. Tell him all about what happened last night, hopefully without her spilling tears in the process. He was a man and most likely wouldn’t want to bear witness to a girl’s childish sobs.

Hovering over her bed, bent at the waist, she waited till she heard her dad sigh followed by his footsteps trudging down the back way towards the kitchen then exhaled a breath. Had she not waited, her dad would for sure hear the clank of coins against each other as she emptied her improvised sweater purse into the front pocket of her backpack.

She would need more provisions than just her allowance money. Quickly she selected a new set of clothes and rolled them up and stuffed them down first. A second set she was laid out on her bed as she discarded yesterday’s outfit for something fresh, she even added her favorite pink polka dotted scarf even if it was copycatting Jefferson, she liked scarves.

Finally her toothbrush and Robert the Rabbit was added to the backpack and stuffed to the seams making it difficult to zip shut, but she needed everything and no one would think it weird for a little girl in Storybrooke to carry a simple backpack.

Now she couldn’t go down the stairs, her parents would expect another discussion about her delusions of this imaginary man she called Jefferson. She spotted the window. She had only one option. However the thought of scaling down the tree outside her window scared her. Though what did she want more: to be stuck in her bedroom crying all day or…or did she want to prove herself and her friend right?

On impulse, she unlocked her window and swung on leg out onto the roof ledge beneath her, every part of her trembling. Gulping she eased out her other leg and went to her knees as she crawled towards the corner. After a quick check over her shoulder, her parents still had not heard her. Then she got to her feet on wobbly legs and reached for the first branch.

“Oh, no,” her lower lip quivered as she hung, her small hands clasped around the branch. PE was the worst part for her in school. “You can do this, Paige. You have to.” She tried to pull herself up till she got herself seated, her heart thumping against her ribs. Looking down left then right, “Now what?”

She had to get down one way or another. How did Henry tell her he did it? Slowly she scooched down till she reached the trunk, she’d have to climb down. From one branch to another she was quite proud of herself. This was turning out to be quite an adventure. That was till she reached the last branch. It had to be, oh, maybe eight feet off the ground. There was no way around it she’d have to let herself drop.

Gripping the branch, the bark was scratchy against her little fingers. Wincing with her eyes clamped shut she prepared herself for the impact.

Kerplunk! She tumbled down letting out an “Ooof,” as she wobbled sitting up, shaking off the effects. Looking around, no one, not one person had noticed her. If she stayed there a moment longer she’d be spotted for sure by the paper boy.

Scrambling to her feet, she took off sprinted out of the side yard and down the sidewalk feeling victorious. Slowing down only as she entered the next block. Now all she had to do was find Mr. Gold. Find Mr. Gold and not only would he know where Jefferson was, but he could back her up. Didn’t he say he would owe her a favor?

 

* * *

 

 

Gold stood behind the counter, his back to Jefferson, “It is impolite not to knock, Jefferson,” the pawn broker had yet to turn around, this annoyed Jefferson thoroughly. His nerves were more frayed, he had no rest, and he was desperate. He hated how desperation felt.

“And here I thought we were old friends, Dark One,” Jefferson huffed with a chin raise, wearing a sarcastic sneer, “It was your own words, we go way back. Or have you already forgotten yesterday’s conversation?” he dropped his chin shaking his head. “I guess being centuries old, you’re allowed to have your recollection falter.”

Mr. Gold dropped what he was doing and swiveled on his bad leg, his gaze down as he left his station behind the counter. The man was shrewd; Jefferson knew this from all their years of the Dark One’s deals and his various travels.

Gold ambled slowly, “Is that the kind of attitude I deserve, Hatter? Seems to me you owe me for yesterday.” Gold rested one hand over the handle of his cane as he met Jefferson. “How long did it take you, or would it take you, to gain the courage to even talk to, dear sweet Paige…”

“Grace!” Jefferson exclaimed poking Gold in the chest with a sharp finger. His voice then turning into a growl, “Her name is Grace. My Grace.”

Gold clucked his tongue accompanied by a chuckle, “It is excruciating,” was that an ounce of sympathy detected in the Dark One’s voice? Why now? “My attempt to help was meant well,” Gold’s brows narrowed before he corrected them and met Jefferson’s gaze. “Let’s just say, I know how you feel.”

“Know,” Jefferson scoffed stammering back he was sure he sounded like a lunatic as he laughed at Gold’s supposed confession. He continued to laugh he wasn’t sure if it were at his pathetic situation or his exhaustion, maybe it was a little of both. “What the hell do you know of my suffering?” He spread out his arms. “Huh, what do you know of my end of the curse? Trapped in that shell of an existence. Having her so close and yet so far out of my reach. Knowing this is all my fault. I left her. I abandoned her…” he was starting to ramble now, but the more he rambled, the harder it was to stop. “Grace is motherless due to my reckless actions. I promised Priscilla one thing, to look after _our_ daughter and I couldn’t even do that. No, I left because I justified my actions with the reason it would make like better for Grace. My Grace!”

The laughing at ceased and now he was shouting at Gold mainly because he couldn’t shout at Regina, couldn’t rant towards the couple caring for Grace, couldn’t change what he’d done, and Gold stood there and looked upon these rantings completely unfazed.

Shoving his finger once more against the chest of Gold, causing the other man to wobble from force, “What makes you think you know? That you can empathize with the Mad Hatter?”

Swallowing, Gold shook the floof out of his face, “Are you finished?”

That was just like Gold. Jefferson let his hand fall to his side and gave a defeated nod.

“Did I ever tell you why I became the Dark One?” Gold was too straight faced for Jefferson to tell if the man had some kind of ulterior motives…but then he was dealing with the one and only Rumplestiltskin. The man always had an ulterior motive. When Jefferson gave him no reply Gold continued. “It was for my Bae, Baelfire was the name given to him at birth, of which I was not present,” a somber look came over Gold, one Jefferson wasn’t sure he’d seen before. “You must remember hearing of the Ogre wars,” Jefferson nodded, curiosity was getting the better of him. “Baelfire was about to turn thirteen. That was the age for drafting into the royal army. For reasons, well I’d rather not discuss, his mother was not present. But the fact was, they were going to come for my boy, my Bae soon and I had to do something. A father will do anything to protect their child.”

With his inner rage subsided, at least temporarily, this was definitely all news to Jefferson. Sure he had his suspicions. Gold seemed to have a soft spot for children. Where he’d be downright beastly to the rest of the citizens, to a child he would shed his scales to show kindness.

“I felt I had no other choice,” Gold hobbled past Jefferson towards the shop door and turned the sign from open to closed for secured privacy. “Bae only had me and I him. With a tip from a supposed source I found the coveted dagger. Its name read Zoso then. But I fell into temptation and took the power for myself.” Gold wore a simper now, his eyes filled with grief and regret. “That wasn’t enough, no, no, I took it a step further. My Bae found a way to leave this world without magic…”

Jefferson raised his head sharply. Taken back to the time he retrieved the enchanted glass sphere. He recalled, then Rumplestiltskin, wishing to find a portal to a land without magic. He of course scoffed wondering why anyone would desire such a superfluous request.

Gold snapped his fingers towards Jefferson, “Yes, you recall as well. As a coward by nature, when my boy found a portal to a world without magic, I let him go. I lost him. And I have spent the rest of my life in search of my Bae.”

“The Dark Curse,” Jefferson muttered. “You needed the Dark Curse to take us…”

“…to a land without magic,” Gold finished Jefferson’s thought. “I’ve waited centuries. Unlike you, I am a patient man. So,” Gold slowly strolled past Jefferson. “I do know. It is why I wanted to reunite you and Grace. I’m not as heartless as everyone thinks,” he said sharply. “We both agree that Grace deserves happiness, yes?”

Jefferson opened his mouth to reply when he heard a soft knock on the glass. Both men’s attention was brought to the angelic little face outside, cupping her hands against the window to gain a better look.

“Grace,” Jefferson breathed her name.

 

* * *

 

 

The image inside was blurred. Even when Paige squinted she couldn’t make it out. She knew Mr. Gold was a busy man, but spent most of his time in the back of the shop. Shouldn’t Mr. Gold be ready to open his shop?

“Oh no, it’s Sunday,” Paige couldn’t believe she forgot. Mr. Gold didn’t open till noon. She wasn’t sure what to do now? If she went to Granny’s to wait, she could be outed to her parents. If the library were open she could hide there till noon. Maybe give it one more shot.

Knocking a second time, “Mr. Gold, are you there? It’s me Paige. We saw each other yesterday. You gave me a teacup for my birthday…”

The door opened in midsentence but it wasn’t Mr. Gold. She was elated to find it was her new friend Jefferson. She didn’t think, instead she crashed into him wrapping her short arms around as far as they could reach. “I knew you’d find me,” her voice muffled by the fabric of his thick coat.

Gingerly she felt him return the embrace, smoothing down her now limp locks. “My Grace,” he said above a whisper. She felt him bend down enough to kiss the top of her head. “I’m sorry I took so long.”

“My grace?” she questioned, tilting back her head to gaze up at him.

“Uh, well, you’re right, my grace won’t do,” he answered brushing some stray out of her face. “That rank isn’t befitting for someone of your caliber and dignity. Your highness is much more appropriate for a princess.” Her smile widened as a giggle escaped her.

“Miss Paige,” Mr. Gold spoke up, she had almost forgotten he was the reason she snuck outside her bedroom. He moved towards her and Jefferson with a faint smile on his thin lips. “What do I owe the pleasure of a visit from you?”

She may have let go her hug on Jefferson, but instead, she slipped her small hand in his. She wasn’t sure why this surprised her friend. Jefferson had a look of sheer disbelief on his face. Right, Mr. Gold, Paige faced their mutual acquaintance. “Oh, right,” she chuckled at her own absentmindedness. “I need your help. Both of your help really. Well, you see when I went home yesterday, I told my parents all about having a new friend but they told me I was too old to have imaginary friends.”

Gold’s eyes narrowed, she wasn’t sure if this was due to her silly request, looking up to Jefferson with a clenched jaw and underlining anger, she then realized the two men were not upset with her. Their resentment lies with her parents.

“I was thinking,” she squeaked out. “Maybe if you two were to come to my house, it would show them I’m not crazy. That Jefferson isn’t imaginary. Mr. Gold,” she said a little desperately and the man’s features softened a touch. “Everyone believes you, right?” Gold lifted and dropped a shoulder. “Then mom and dad will have to believe you. Then they won’t think I’m crazy. They’ll know Jefferson is real and we can stay being friends.” She didn’t want to resort to pouting, but she was this desperate and allowed her lower lip to stick out. “Please, Mr. Gold, you can consider this my favor. I won’t ask anything else from you ever again? Promise.” She stuck out her hand extending her pinky finger to show she was serious.

Mr. Gold cleared his throat, “That’s not necessary, Miss Paige,” he reached out to cover her hand with his own. “This was my doing now wasn’t it,” he dipped down, but he never talked down to her, no Mr. Gold had always been kind to her. “I will gladly go to your house…Wait a minute,” he wagged a finger between her and Jefferson. “Do your parents know you’re here?”

Her eyes widened, nothing managed to get past Mr. Gold.


	3. Chapter 3

Did her parents know she was there? That was her point. Paige hadn’t spoken to them since last evening and though it was a cowardice move on her point, she wasn’t ready to face them. They would just try and remind her once more she was too old for imaginary friends and her fairy tales.

Her mom and dad knew that since Henry had his time occupied with his battling mom’s the Sheriff and Mayor, that the two no longer went over to each other’s homes to play or finish their homework. With a possible custody battle looming over Henry’s life, it left her without her only friend. That was till Mr. Gold introduced her to Jefferson. In him she found someone as lonely as she was.

With Mr. Gold standing before her waiting for an answer, “Uhhh,” she stalled.

Jefferson knelt down on one knee beside her. He took both her hands in his making her face, him looking her squarely in the eyes. That’s when she noticed it; it had escaped her attention during their tea party, but was undeniable now. His eyes were warm and kind, but someone had hurt him. She didn’t want her friend to hurt. That made her sad.

“Your highness,” Jefferson addressed Paige, the corner of his mouth quirking into a smirk. Her hands were still wrapped in his. They were soft and warm, much like his coat. She also liked his coat. In fact she liked everything about him. “How did you get here, sweetheart?”

“You’ll be mad at me,” she did her best to evade the subject. “I don’t want you to be mad at me.”

He gave her hands a gentle squeeze, “That isn’t possible,” he added gazing up at her. “Does it have anything to do with the scrapes on your hands?”

Her eyes fell down to their united hands, “Um,” she nodded and fidgeted in place. She hadn’t thought the bark had wounded her, but when he turned over to palm side up indeed there were scrapes. “I climbed out my window. It’s just…” she raised her eyes wearing a beseeching expression, drifting to Mr. Gold and then settling on Jefferson. “They didn’t believe me. That you’re real.”

“First,” her friend began. “Promise me you’ll never do that again- Paige?”

Her shoulders slumped, if he wasn’t going to yell at her for disobeying her parents, his request was quite reasonable. She nodded, “I promise.”

“Second,” he managed, rubbing a thumb over her scratches. “Let’s get these cleaned up, all right? Come here,” he drew her in to his arms and lifted her off the floor. She held onto him as well, laying her head his shoulder. She felt safe with him and as tired as she was, she could very easily fall asleep too if he would hold her long enough.

“There is a first aid kit bottom shelf above the cot in the back,” Gold directed them with the wave of a hand.

With a nod to Gold, Jefferson ducked into the back room, carrying her as if she weighed nothing. She couldn’t recall the last time her dad carried her like this and she wasn’t ready to be set down quite yet. She was comfortable right there with him.

They reached the back room and it didn’t take long for Jefferson to find the small metal box just above the cot. Unfortunately she knew that meant he’d have to set her down and he did so gently on the cot. Instead of taking a seat opposite her, he knelt down on one knee like he did in the front room as he opened the box and sorted through the materials. She watched his every movement.

Softly he took her hands, turning them over, “This will sting,” he took a wetted cotton ball and dabbed it lightly against her palms. She hissed. Not wanting to be a baby about it that was all she’d allow herself to say. If she was daring enough to climb down the tree she could face this as well.

He did the same with her other hand and finally adding some ointment to it, rubbing it soothingly. Next he took out band-aids, unwrapping them and tossing the scrap paper aside and secured them on each of her hands.

She glanced down on her bandaged hands, still cradled in his. “Thank you,” her smile growing reaching forward to hug him gratefully. When he hugged her back, it was done so cautiously, she was sure he hadn’t been hugged in such a long time. That would change now that he was her friend.

 

* * *

 

 

This was too much to fathom in a less than twenty-four hours. First a tea party with his daughter; then not once and not once, but twice had she hugged him with such eagerness he’d only dreamt of. How many times had he wanted to hold her and when he lifted her into his arms for the first time in twenty-eight years she cuddled up to him as if there was no curse separating them.

“There you go, my brave princess,” he whispered so that only she would hear. Tilting his head enough to plant a kiss on her cheek, but quickly retreated with a look of uncertainty, “I’m sorry…”

Instead she giggled heartily enough to chase away his frown as she rubbed her cheek with the tips of her fingers. “You’re all scratchy.”

He ran a hand over his stubble covered chin. In his hastiness to see Gold, he’d forgotten about getting a shave in. He hadn’t expected to see Grace this early in the day either. He expected those people to talk her out of this imaginary friend, but deep down she was still his Grace and even a curse wasn’t able to separate them.

“Humph,” he wore a lopsided grin. “I suppose I am.”

Her eyes looked above him, “You’re hair is messy too and you look tired.” He reached up to comb his hair down with his fingers, but she chose to help him. “There all better,” she grinned. “I didn’t sleep well either.” He never could hide anything from her. No matter what she’d always been able to read him like a book.

The puffiness of her lids and the redness of her eyes did not escape his notice. In fact as soon as she looked up to him that was the first thing to catch his attention. Those were telltale signs his daughter had been crying and from the looks of it a great deal of tears had been shed.

This was just another thing to add to his ever growing list of discrepancies against the couple who had her. He would not forget this.

“Will you tell me what your plan was?” he said noting to the backpack still on her back.

“First I was going to meet Mr. Gold cause I knew he’d believe me. Then I was going to run away,” she said without blinking an eye. “I was going to run away and meet you.” The certainty in her voice, he felt honored that she’d even think twice of him let alone run away so they could keep their friendship. “But I didn’t know where you lived,” she furrowed her brow, raising a hand to scratch her head, “I guess I should have planned this better.”

He had to cover his mouth with a hand to stifle a laugh from her sheer adorableness as she was being quite serious over the situation. Such determination, a hunger for adventure, and still she had such a pure innocence.

Her soft brown eyes were staring back at him now, “You’re going to make me go back home, aren’t you?” Her shoulders slumped. He didn’t want her to say ‘please don’t make me go’ because if she did he would never be able to tell her no.

Truthfully he wanted to help her run away from those charlatans, but the curse had yet to be broken. “I can’t make you do anything,” he resolved to say. “What I will do is talk with them. They can’t deny I’m imaginary if I’m standing right there in front of them, now can they?”

With that she scooted to the edge and wrapped her arms around his neck, even kissing him on his scratchy face. He held her back, closing his eyes just to keep this memory for as long as possible.

“Thank you, Jefferson,” her soft voice said his name with such tenderness it was enough to keep him going. Even if she was calling him by his first name, no one could deny the emotion behind it.

He waited till she parted from his arms, instead she seemed quite content this way. Hoisting her back up in his arms, she didn’t let go. He carried her through to the front room where Gold was still waiting. “Care to join us, old friend?” Jefferson addressed the pawn broker. “Her parents need an…” he paused searching for the correct word that wouldn’t alarm his daughter. “An education.”

His daughter stirred at this, Gold pointed with his cane, “Lead the way, Miss Paige.”

 

* * *

 

 

Mr. Gold was kind enough to drive her and Jefferson over to her house, she talked her friend’s ear off all the way there even if it was a short trip. Even unzipping her backpack and showing him the provisions, her very favorite bunny rabbit crammed in there. She couldn’t very well run away without Robert the Rabbit.

Stuffing her bunny back inside and Jefferson helped her on with the backpack as they stepped outside of the vehicle. She slipped her hand in his as she strolled slowly up the walkway. She didn’t want to be rude and speed on ahead as Mr. Gold walked with a cane and also because she didn’t want to face her parents quite yet.

She had forgotten her key chain in her haste. No she hadn’t planned this very well. That left her with the only option of knocking on her own front door. She noticed both Jefferson and Mr. Gold assessing her residence from the outside, neither of the men seemed pleased with it, but Mr. Gold was the richest man in town and Jefferson, well he dressed nice, really nice. He must be quite wealthy too. For sure their homes were grander than hers.

Suddenly the front door whipped open, her mom on the other end with a phone to her ear, “Ohmygod, Paige!” her mom reached for her and pulled Paige into her arms. It wasn’t the same kind of hug that she felt with Jefferson. It was hard to reciprocate, but she hugged her mom as that was expected of her. “What were you thinking? You scared me and Daddy to death.”

When her mother parted from her, her mom put the phone back to her ear, “It’s okay Sheriff, she’s been found. Thank you for all your help. Bye.”

Next her mom noticed not just Mr. Gold but her friend Jefferson who she was still holding his hand. Her mom looked upon her friend with a critical eye. “Mr. Gold,” she nodded to the pawn broker and then towards Jefferson. “And who are you? Why are holding my daughter’s hand?”

Paige wanted to protest when her mom separated her and Jefferson and the expression on her friend’s face looked as if he could do away with her mother then and there. She hadn’t wanted this. She only wanted to keep her friend.

“Mom, it’s okay,” she hung onto her mom’s arm, “This is Jefferson, my friend. See, he’s real.”

Her mom eyed him, lips pursed, refusing to invite either of the men inside their home. “Why would a grown man be so interested in befriending a little girl?” folding her arms across her chest. “I don’t know who you are, Jefferson, just stay away from my daughter. Or I’ll be contacting the Sheriff about you.” With that she tried slamming the door in his face, though her friend was quick to react by putting his foot in the way.

Jefferson pushed open the door, letting himself in. He didn’t think twice to waltzing up to her mom and staring her down, “Paige, informed me you didn’t believe her. Does she often tell stories about imaginary people?”

Her mom, mouth agape at his brazenness, “Uh, wha…” she stammered. “She, I mean, no this was the first time.”

“You made her think she had gone mad,” she hadn’t heard his voice so low and callous. He’d been warm and gentle with her. “Logically if she had never been false to you before, it would mean she was telling the truth, correct?” He didn’t wait for her mom to reply as she was struggling to reply. “How conceited are you to belittle the imagination and excitement of a little girl? She is a child. Let her be a child and all that it entails. If you even bothered to open your eyes and see her desire for kinship maybe she wouldn’t have had to reach out to me for validation. Do you even realize how blessed you are to even have her in your lives?”

Paige felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see it was Mr. Gold, observing what turned out to be a one way conversation of her friend Jefferson not letting up in defending her. She thought it was quite heroic. Just like in the book Henry showed her, but it was her as the princess being saved.

Her mom had lost all gumption in the battle of wills, clearly she had lost.

“What is going on in here?” Paige heard her father from the hallway heading towards the living room. Dad stopped in his tracks as he saw both Jefferson and Mr. Gold in their living room. “Paige,” her father spotted her next to Gold and darted past his wife with not luck as Jefferson intervened stepping in her dad’s way holding him back with an outstretched hand. “Get out of my way,” her dad growled.

“No, I don’t think so,” Jefferson chided her father. “I’m not going to repeat myself, I’m sure whenever your wife,” he sneered at the both of them. “Can regain her composure will without a doubt berate me to you in due time.”

Her mom breathed in relief that this man was now had her husband in his sights and pulled her away from Gold’s grasp, wrapping her arms around her from behind.

“Get out of my house,” her dad raised his voice.

“Oh, I will soon,” Jefferson took a step back wiping his hand that came in contact with her dad on his pant leg. Her dad quickly took offense to this. “You see, I’m not an admirer of those who deliberately disparage children, which is exactly what the two of you have done to my dear friend Paige,” he gestured to her and for a moment when he gave her a side glance there was the warmth present making her feel special. Though when he turned his attention back to her father it vanished, “Do so again and I will certainly darken your doorstep with my presence. You see I’m her ‘imaginary friend’ she assured you was real. Dare to make her feel inferior in any way and I’ll make sure that you both regret it. Are we clear?”

Her dad dumbfounded just nodded.

“Good,” Jefferson stepped away and despite her still being in her mom’s grasp, he knelt down in front of her and when he held out a hand, she willingly placed her bandaged hand in his. “Now, my princess, I think everything is all cleared up you should have no more problems, all right?” She nodded it was difficult for her to fathom in which the gentility he addressed her compared to the harshness with her parents. “And if you should ever need anything, if even just to enjoy a cup of tea with a friend, I’ll always be here for you. I promise.”

“Thank you, Jefferson,” she said with a wide smile.

He let go of her hand only to boop her playfully on the tip of her nose with his thumb causing her to giggle, “Now, your highness, your humble servant bids you adieu.” With that he rose and left, not another word uttered. However Gold was still there and looked upon her parents with equal scrutiny to that of her friend.

Mr. Gold moved towards the open front door but pivoted on his good leg to face the three of them. “Take what my good friend said to heart, dearies,” Mr. Gold simpered. “And know that Miss Paige and I are on good terms. However,” he waved the cane between her parents, “The two of you are not,” he huffed a short laugh. “Be good to the girl and we will have no reason to revisit the subject,” Mr. Gold eyed her parents before holding out his hand, “This, my dear, is for you.” Paige held out her open hand for him to place a small scrap of paper. When she unfolded it had two rows of numbers. “The top number if Jefferson’s, the bottom is mine. I wish you a good day, Miss Paige.”

At that he gave Paige a brief wave of the fingers and slowly with the click of his cane could be heard exiting the house and down the walk.

“I told you he was real,” Paige humphed reveling in her own victory.

 

* * *

 

 

Waiting for Mr. Gold to return to his vehicle, it was true Jefferson wasn’t a patient man, he wanted nothing more than to free his Grace from the hold these frauds had over her. Give Grace everything she deserved. Everything he had was hers. He’d hold nothing back from her.

The click of the cane alerted him to Gold’s presence and the man paused in front of Jefferson, “That was most certainly a lively ceremony, wouldn’t you say?”

Jefferson’s eyes darted towards a now closed front door then back to Gold. “That was a much milder version of what I am capable of,” he opened the passenger door. Previously he and Grace and chosen the back on the way here as she wanted to sit next to him. “Had Grace not been present I would have seen no harm in throttling them both.”

“Hmm, I suppose they owe their lives to your daughter then,” Gold strolled around the front of the car to the driver’s side. “Though Jefferson,” at hearing his name he face Gold. “If you need help burying the bodies one day,” the corner of Gold’s lips arched into a sly smirk. “Know I always keep a shovel in the trunk of my car.”

Jefferson huffed a laugh, “I suppose you know who your friends are when you need to dispose of a body,” he slipped into the passenger side.

Gold started the engine, but paused before he drove off, “It won’t be long before the curse is broken…”

“I know,” Jefferson’s eyes flitted towards the side view mirror showing the reflection of Grace in the picture window of the house. “That’s what both I fear and long for.”

That remained in his thoughts after he strolled back to the empty house. As soon as he had discarded his coat, his first stop would be to the telescope, perfectly positioned at the kitchen window. Grace would flit back and forth between the kitchen and the living room. If it were any other child, they would be ignoring their parents no matter what, but not Grace. It wasn’t in her nature to be malicious.

Hours after he’d left she sat at the kitchen table working away at her homework and sipping on grape juice her favorite. She even favored foods that were pink and purple. She dropped her pink glittery pencil on her binder and rushed behind the kitchen counter and snatched up the cordless telephone. After taking out a note she dialed a number, most likely Henry.

Placing the phone to her ear, he stepped away from the scope only to hear a ring from within the room. He almost forgot he had a telephone, the only time it ever got any use was when he ordered from Granny’s. It was most odd to receive a call.

Gently picking the phone off the cradle and to his ear, “Hello,” he arched a brow utterly confused.

“Jefferson!” hearing Grace’s voice on the other end he rushed back over to the telescope to see her smiling face. “It’s me, Paige. Mr. Gold gave me your number. I figured since you were a grown up you wouldn’t have a bed time curfew. Is it okay I called?”

“Yes,” he said emphatically. “I mean, of course, I meant what I said. I’m here for you.”

“I wanted a break from my homework. I don’t like homework,” he watched her scrunch up her nose. “Except reading. I do love reading. And drawing, I love drawing. Art is my favorite subject.”

“Then tell me more about your drawings, your highness,” he encouraged, he would listen to her say anything so long as he could prolong hearing her voice.

Grace opened her mouth to reply when her mother stepped in hands on her hips. Grace moved the phone away from her ear as she discussed something, it didn’t take long for the mother to instruct Grace to return to her homework. The phone went dead and without even getting a chance to say good-bye or wish her sweet dreams.

He dropped the phone back on the cradle and returned to the telescope with her slumping down at her chair and reluctantly doing as she was told. What he wouldn’t give to just sit at the table with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading "All I Need is You". This is not beta'd so apologies for mistakes. If interested in more catch me at onceuponanovel.tumblr.com.


	4. Chapter 4

Going back on their promise, well they didn’t really promise her anything, they had not allowed Paige to see Jefferson since he’d paid them a visit. That had been over a week ago. Since then after school, she had to walk to Dr. Hopper’s office as her parents had made an appointment with the psychiatrist to cure her of what ailed her mind. She had to sit for an hour three times a week.

The joke however was on them. Every day when she stepped off the bus, like clockwork, Jefferson was there to greet her and she would grab hold of his hand and would play hooky and spend that time with Jefferson instead. Today was no different.

She stepped off the bus and found him leaning against the telephone pole with a smile as he watched her. Her smile widened as she ran to him, the closer she got he knelt down to catch her in his arms. She hugged him tightly, ignoring the other kids around her.

“You know this is the highlight of my day,” she could hear the smile in his voice as they clung to each other.

Lifting her head and turning to face him, “Mine too,” she giggled. “What should we do today?”

“Anything you wish, my dear...” he got out before they had another join them.

“Paige!” she heard a voice behind her interrupt the two of them. Still in Jefferson’s embrace, she looked over her shoulder to see Henry Mills the Mayor’s son waving as he approached the two of them. “Hey, Paige, I’m sorry I couldn’t make it to the movies. Mom said I couldn’t…” his eyes realized he and Paige weren’t alone. “Jefferson?” Henry said with a smile. “You two know each other? This is perfect!”

Paige watched as Henry had a hard time containing his excitement. Sure Henry was her friend he would naturally be happy she too had found a new chum. Henry too was known for being a little odd- his mother had him in therapy as well. This was still quite peculiar.

Rising up off his knee Jefferson addressed Henry, “If you’ll excuse us, we have plans,” taking Paige’s hand once more and guided her away, she was more than happy to leave with him, even if it meant saying goodbye to Henry.

“Wait,” Henry ran around and cut them off, “Paige, don’t you have a session with Dr. Hopper?”

Guilt was written all over her face as she leaned into Jefferson hugging him. “Please don’t tell my parents. They don’t want me and Jefferson to be friends. I don’t want to lose him,” her voice cracked by the time she finished.

“Listen, kid,” Jefferson began addressing Henry his tone still softer than when he spoke to her parents. He drew Paige close to comfort her with a hand on her shoulder. “You and I know more than we let on. So I’ll ask just one favor from you and keep what you see here to yourself.”

Henry laughed heartily, “Don’t you get it? I want you two together,” with him knowing Jefferson, maybe he had figured the two would be quite suited to each other; it didn’t really matter because Henry was definitely on their side. “I got it,” the boy snapped his fingers. “We can call it Operation…” he paused for effect. “…Mad Hatter.”

Looking up to gauge Jefferson’s reaction, he sneered. “Really, kid? You couldn’t come up with anything better?”

This somehow upset her friend and she didn’t want that. He wasn’t mad and he never wore hats, well not that she saw. Searching her mind there had to be a better title. Lowering her gaze to Henry, “What about Operation Bunny Rabbit?” she said thinking of her favorite stuffed toy.

“Okay,” Henry nodded. “Operation Bunny Rabbit it is.” Henry wore a satisfied smile on his lips. “First order of business, I’ll inform Dr. Hopper your parents changed their minds about your sessions. And second order,” he smirked. “You two have fun. I’ll see you later, Gr- Paige.”

Henry turned on his heel sharply heading in the opposite direction. Paige kept her eyes on him till he disappeared through the entrance of Dr. Hopper’s office.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she now had two allies on their side: Mr. Gold and Henry.

 

* * *

 

 

 _That was a close call,_ Jefferson thought watching Henry rush down the sidewalk towards the shrink’s office As Grace released her grip around his waist, taking his hand once more. He directed his attention to her as she pulled him up the sidewalk. She was so eager for their time together it warmed his heart.

“Where are we going, your highness?” he followed along, he’d go anywhere she lead.

“I have an idea,” she couldn’t even finish her thought without giggling.

Grace stopped in front of the pet shelter before pushing in the door, the bell chiming announcing them. She waltzed up to the counter, “Do you still have the bunnies?” He watched as she peered over the counter and searched the entrance to the back. “I want to show my friend my favorite animal.”

The man behind the counter smiled warmly at Grace and with the wave of an arm welcomed her to the back. Jefferson knew at one time as the Prince, now due to the curse had been demoted to a lower station.

“Thank you,” she was quick to say, he couldn’t be prouder of how mannerly she was. Despite her living with this other couple, the values he had instilled in her when she was young were still present.

Pointing down the hall, “This way,” she refused to let go of his hand, even when they reached the small room where the rabbits were. He had to open the door for her.

Grace waved to each one wishing them a good afternoon as they entered. First thing she did was point out which ones she had named: Snow, Red, Belle, and her personal favorite a little spotted rabbit with two different colored ears that she called Ella. Her arms were too short to stretch over the rim into the crate where the rabbit friends were. Reaching inside to scoop up a Grace’s favorite furry little friend for her to pet.

As soon as he the bunny was within her reach, Grace planted a quick kiss on Ella’s head then stroked her fluffy ears. “I don’t want to go home,” she spoke so candidly it took him by surprise. Her soft brown eyes met his, her lips forming a pout.

Encircling her with his free arm where she sat on his bent knee. “Why don’t you want to go home, princess? Did they…” he couldn’t even finish his thought. So help him, if they had done anything to put his Grace through anymore distress he’d put an end to them before the sun set.

“I know mommy and daddy love me,” he tried not to scoff at her statement as this was something his daughter truly believed. “They think I’m weird. Just like everyone else does.” Tilting her head to the side she gave him a look to implore. “Why does everyone think I’m weird? Am I weird?”

He opened his mouth to speak and had to catch himself from calling her Grace. “Paige, sweetheart, I have never known anyone who is the epitome of perfection till I met you. There is nothing weird about you, in my eyes you’re perfect just the way you are.”

“Really?” the apples of her cheeks flushed. The fact that she even had to question sent a pang in his chest. Why was she not told this every possible moment? Why did she not know how truly cherished she was? How perfect she was?

Rising momentarily to return Ella to her habitat, he placed his hands at her waist so she would face him. “I would never lie to you,” his voice was hoarse. She had a way of tugging on every single heart string of his. With a joyful smile and a loving gaze, “I love you.”

The words escaped him before he had time to even think them over. They came tumbling out just as easy as they had in the days living in their humble cottage. He didn’t expect her to say return such an adoring gesture, no matter how hard he wanted her to remember who she was. That she was his Grace not this façade.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, her eyes searching his. Squinting “You do?” the way she asked in pure disbelief left him with a heavy laden feeling in his chest.

“More than anything,” the sureness he had just a moment early had all but vanished and replaced with uncertainty.

Not bothering to ask, Grace wrapped her small arms around his neck, “I love you too. More than anything.”

This little girl had no idea the impact hearing those words spoken so innocently and sincerely had on him. He bellowed a laugh blended with tears he had couldn’t control at this point. Encircled in his arms, he had her in a warm embrace and would be content to never let her go.

She laid her head on his shoulder whispering, “It’s okay,” how she was quick to assure him all was well. Always thoughtful, always kind. “I cry too.”

They stayed like this till David interrupted him letting them know visiting hours were coming to an end. Time had gotten away from them. His first choice would be to shamelessly bring Grace to her house. That however wouldn’t be best in Grace’s best interest. The less her _parents_ knew the better and the less they could chide her needlessly.

Stepping outside onto the sidewalk hand in hand he was sure to spot the car of her _parents_ parked along the curb. If they were closer he would act cautiously. Seeing that they were far enough away and out of their disapproving eyes, he bent at the waist and cradled her chin in his hands, he pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead.

She giggled light heartedly that when he did depart gazing down at her it caused him to grin as only she could. Staring down into the sweetest brown eyes and her precious smile, this angel could light up a room with how she radiated love. For a moment he felt an ounce of hope, the possibility that if this curse would be lifted tomorrow she may just forgive him.

Loathed to let her go, in this curse he had no choice, she was not his. He watched her till she got into the vehicle with one of the cads. As soon as she was out of sight the longing ache in his chest returned.

 

* * *

 

 

Quietly still in her slippers and the cordless phone clutched to her chest, Paige tip toed up the stairs, pausing at the top step. Her parents were busy hashing out something. Most likely it was her they were discussing. As of late, it was always something displeasing about her, she felt like nothing she did was ever right.

Slipping into her bedroom for privacy, she had planned on calling Henry later to fill him in on the details of Operation Bunny Rabbit. It had been almost two weeks strong and her parents were none the wiser. This was a little amusing to her since grown-ups were supposed to be the ones who knew everything.

Paige took a running start and belly flopped onto her bed and gathered her bunny in her arms. She wanted to talk to Henry, give him a report on today’s adventure. After being picked up from school by Jefferson, the two of them getting ice cream at the shop _Any Given Sundae_ and as usual she talked endlessly while he listened to her every word.

Pressing the buttons to dial up Henry, it rang a few times. Their code was letting it ring three times before answering to make sure the two kids knew it was the other on the line. It rang once, then again, third time, it almost rang a fourth she grew anxious, but Henry came through.

“Hey, Henry!” Paige exclaimed on the other end. “Today was so cool. We went with your suggestion for the ice cream shop. It was pretty yummy. I got the cookies and cream and so did Jefferson. We talked for so long, well I talked and he listened. He promised to help me with my book report this Friday. And I’m thinking when we have the winter dance this next year. I’m going to invite him. I think that’s a good idea, don’t you, Henry?” There was no response on the other end of the line. Something was wrong. “Henry?”

“Miss Paige?” it was Mayor Mills on the other end.

Frozen in place she had completely let down her guard as well as spilled every single bean about her and Jefferson. Then a thought came to mind, she may not know who Jefferson was. No one else seemed to know of him. She certainly didn’t till a couple of weeks ago and how they’ve become the best two weeks of her life.

Paige cleared her throat, “Mayor Mills, I’m sorry I thought I was talking to Henry.”

“Mhm,” was all the mayor said. “I thought you had a therapy session before Henry today? I overheard your parents discussing it at the PTI meeting last week.”

Mouth agape, Paige pivoted onto her back and she stammered into the phone’s receiver. “Uh, ummm, Ms. Mills…” she didn’t know what to do.  She couldn’t very well lie and there was no way she was going to let Henry take the fall for this. He’d done so much to keep their secret. Sitting up, she bent her legs to sit cross legged in the middle of her twin bed. “I haven’t been going to the sessions. I haven’t told my parents either. All I wanted was to spend time with my friend.”

Mayor Mills chuckled, “Ah, yes, _Jefferson_. Miss Paige, is it really wise for you to be friends with a grown man? What do you know about him?” Paige slowly felt her anger rise, she did not like what everyone was quick to insinuate with Jefferson. He’d always been good to her. Kind to her. He was fatherly. He loved her more than anything, he said so. “As a mother I can guarantee you I would not want any child of mine spending time with a grown man.”

“No, no, no,” though she was alone, she waved her hand back and forth. “Jefferson is nice. He’s like a dad.”

“A dad?” the mayor scoffed deeply. “That man is the last person who should be around children. And you should heed my advice, Miss Paige and steer clear of him.”

Her jaw clenched, her fingers curled into a balled fist as she slammed it down on the mattress, her only way to vent, “He’s not bad!” she shouted through the phone. Realizing her pitch had gotten too high she winced.  Looking to the bedroom door, no sign of her parents coming. They didn’t even come. “Jefferson is my friend. He’d never hurt me. He wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

Mayor Mills let out a sharp cackle on the other end, “Clearly we’re talking about two different men,” Paige was not at all pleased with such a sardonic brashness. “I tell you what, Miss Paige,” Paige wrinkled up her nose annoyed with how Ms. Mills put emphasis on such formality, it felt demeaning to her instead of respectful. “If you promise me not to see Jefferson again, I will not tell your parents. I really don’t want you getting into trouble.”

Did the Mayor just blackmail her? Or try to? It seemed that even the Mayor was determined to keep them apart. Why couldn’t people just leave well enough alone? Why must they deprive her of the only happy thing she had?

She narrowed her brows, there was no way she could just disown her friend like that. “Then I guess you’ll be talking to my mom and dad soon,” she added with a bite to her voice before taking the phone away from her ear and with fervor pressing the _end call_ button. She had always prided herself in not being rude, but Ms. Mills and everyone else left her with no other option.

It wasn’t but a minute later after hanging up that the phone rang once again. Paige didn’t even have to look at the caller ID to see who it was. She knew it was Mayor Mills calling to give her parents the _unfortunate_ news of their daughter’s poor choices.

She gave her parents ten minutes or less to be knocking on her door and almost like clockwork at eight minutes after Mayor Mills called, she heard knuckles on the other side of her door.

Straightening her posture, she would face this hopefully with as much courage as Jefferson had when he introduced himself to her parents. As expected they forbade her from ever seeing him as a result of her dishonesty.

Paige rolled her eyes. She was no fool. She knew they wanted to keep her from seeing Jefferson since she had come home that Saturday and they refused to believe her. It didn’t matter that he had proved how truly kind he was to her. As soon as they were gone, the first person she was going to call was Jefferson and let him know every single word they said to her, but also Mayor Mills’ unwarranted input into her personal life.

Before leaving, her dad confiscated the phone, “You’re penalized, young lady. Till you can prove to us you can be honest.”

The muscle above her lip twitched in anger, but she refused to say anything to them. If they could be irrational with her, she wasn’t going to give them anything to work with.

The next morning as she prepared to leave for the bus stop her dad stopped her. “I’ll be dropping you off and picking you up from now on,” he opened the front door and waited for her exit. She looked at the family car with much dread, but had no other choice but to obey her parents once more.

 

* * *

 

 

With every afternoon Jefferson saw the afternoon school bus pass by, the breaks screaming as they halted at the stop sign. It caused his heart to flutter waiting for Grace to greet him with that precious smile of hers. It also caused him to fidget, smoothing down his suit and vest, making sure his scarf was in place, he did not need her seeing that.

One by one he watched uninterested as the children piled off the bus, Grace was nowhere in sight. Panic seized him and by the time it was emptied he waded through the crowd kids searching her head of dark blond locks but she wasn’t here.

He made a full circle, raking his fingers through his hair frustrated and frightened something must have happened to his Grace, when he finally caught the sight of Regina strolling up to him, her heels clicking along the pavement.

“Hello, Jefferson,” the way she said his name, no it was just the nerve that she dared to engage him. A pleasant façade plastered on her face, he saw beneath it. She knew where Grace was. “What a lovely day? I do believe summer is around the corner.”

“Where is she?” he cut through the crap as he always did. “Where is Grace?”

Her crimson lips turned up into a smile that made his skin crawl, “Grace? I think you mean Paige.”

“Grace!” he took a step closer snarling towards her. “Her name is Grace. She is _my_ Grace.”

Regina humphed, “ _Paige_ is with her parents. I believe you’ve met them, quite a lovely couple. They would never think of leaving her.”

He wanted to retort, anything to silence her, but then she had the pleasure of smacking him in the face own failures. It wasn’t as if he didn’t think about it every single day. Regret ever agreeing to help Regina.

Oh, she was enjoying this for sure. Keeping him and Grace apart that was just her precious little gem in this twisted curse. That and along with letting him keep his memories and stripping Grace of her own, Regina was good at pin pointing weaknesses.

Not ready to give up, the corners of his mouth turned up into a snarky smile, “This is far from over,” he huffed. “You could say I’m just throwing my _hat_ into the ring.” He narrowed his eyes at her, “It is a nice day, but you know what, Madame Mayor?” he stuck his hands into the pockets of his suit jacket, tilting his head to the side, waiting for her to take the bait.

She rolled her shoulders uncomfortably. “Must you always be so cryptic, Jefferson? Just spit it out?”

Taking another step closer, he dipped his head low enough that they were inches apart from each other, “Your reign is coming to an end. And I will enjoy watching every second as you writhe, drowning in the very mess you created, grasping for your last… _breath_ ,” he put much emphasis on the last word spoken.

As expected watching Regina as he took a step back, her eyes burning with fury and fear. This was all he needed as verification. Her curse was weakening and it was only a matter of weeks, maybe days, when her happy ending would come crumbling down.

Stepping around Regina, his destination was that useless house. Devoid of everything he held dear. What good were all these things if he could not share them with her? _This is only a minor setback_ , he had to remind himself. The curse would break. It had to. And then…then Grace would remember. He had such little time left in which to enjoy his daughter’s love. Once Emma broke the curse, all the time he had with Grace would come to an end.


	5. Chapter 5

Every day, to and fro school, Paige would wrench her neck to try and get a look as she dipped inside the passenger seat of her dad’s sedan. While she was fastening her seat belt, she was sure she had caught at least a glimpse of him in the side view mirror. She was so sure, that was till she realized it was Mr. Gold’s coat hem, not Jefferson’s.

Her dad was too busy mumbling under his breath about something or another about work, she’d hear it all over again when they sat down at the dinner table in the kitchen. It was a chance, though Mr. Gold didn’t out and out say she could come to him, he had yet to spurn her as he did with everyone else.

Pressing the button to retract the seat belt, Paige opened the passenger door, slamming it shut hearing her dad call out after her in a startled tone. Her eyes planted on Mr. Gold. The man must have heard her Mary Jane’s hitting the asphalt as she gained momentum.

He turned to greet her with a slight grin, “Well, good day, Miss Paige,” he pivoted on his leg to take a step closer. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Paige!” she heard her father call out after her. “Paige, get back here this minute!”

“They won’t let me see him,” she spoke in hushed tones and she was a little out of breath. “They won’t let me see Jefferson.”

He pursed his thin lips, “I see,” he spoke in a tone deeply displeased.

“I just want to know he’s okay,” she looked over her shoulder, poked a hand into her coat pocket and slipped out a folded note.

She had spent most of the school day trying to write a proper letter to her friend and ended up crumbling up paper after paper into a ball, stuffing them into her desk till finally she had a letter worthy for him.

Mr. Gold held out his hand for her to discreetly place the letter in his care. “I’ll see to it he receives this.”

“Paige, get back in the car, we’ll be late,” she could tell from her father’s tone that this was pushing ever button of his. Certainly she’d be punished as soon as she stepped foot across the threshold.

As she stepped away from Mr. Gold, she silently mouthed ‘thank you’ to him, then turned to leave. Each step to the car she felt an impending trouble. Mr. Gold would keep her secret. And at least Jefferson would know she hadn’t forgotten about him. In fact it was quite the opposite.

Every day, she’d get up, she only had one scarf that would be stuffed snuggly in her backpack till after dad had dropped her off then she’d don every day. On more than on occasion she almost forgot to remove it, but Henry being the good friend he was would remind her before she stepped outside the doors of Storybrooke School.

When studies commenced, with each new thing she learned, she made note of it so that if she got the chance, she could tell Jefferson all about it. And when it came time to turn in her book report, it didn’t matter how poorly it was composed. It had been sloppy from start to finish. All enthusiasm went out the door when her hopes were dashed that Jefferson would no longer be helping her with it. It was the best way she knew how to protest this injustice against them.

As expected, as soon as she stepped through the front door, “Paige, what has gotten into you?” his words were sharp. With each new rebellious act she did her parents moods had turned foul.

“I want to see my friend,” she ended with a foot stomp and her hands firmly resting on her hips.

Her dad angrily shook off his coat and tossed it on the side chair closest to him, “Paige, we’re doing this in your best interest.”

“You’re just jealous!” she hissed in a biting tone. “You and mom both are. He calls me Princess. He carries me. He said he loved me more than anything,” as she continued to defend her friend her voice rose with her temper caused her father to stand back and listen astonished by this fire within her spilling out, “He’s alone and doesn’t have a lot of friends. And everyone is mean to him and I don’t know why. He’s never been mean to me. Why can’t I see him?”

Her dad shook his head slowly, his eyes betraying how truly disappointed he was in her, “That’ll be enough, Paige,” he raised a hand to point towards the kitchen, dismissing her.

She wrinkled her nose at her dad’s hardened stare. Swiftly she turned on her heel, letting her backpack slip off one shoulder and then as she reached her spot at the kitchen table she discarded her bag beside her seat.

Plopping down into the wooden chair, she slumped, resting her elbows on the surface and cradled her jaw in her hands. It was expected of her to start either on her chores or her homework immediately getting home from school. But instead she sat there plotting, doing her best to devise a plan as to how she might sneak away. Escaping out the bedroom window was out of the question. She already promised Jefferson she wouldn’t try something so risky again and she intended to keep her word.

“Why don’t you start on your homework?”

This caused her to jump in her seat. Her eyes found her mom as she had just entered the kitchen. Her mother’s eyes moving between her and the backpack, there was no mistaking her meaning as Paige was sure her dad had informed mom of her latest indiscretion.

Reluctantly she leaned to the side and hooked her fingers around one of the straps and pulled the backpack onto her lap and unzipped the last compartment where she selected the subjects of History and Art to get started on. Art being her favorite won out. Though as soon as she pulled open her notebook to the assignment: favorite part of the day.

An elbow on the table, despite her mom saying how unmannerly it was, she propped her chin up with her hand as she let the pencil hover over the lined composition notebook. It used to be right after school, the time she got to spend with her best friend. However the ties had been severed between them. All that came to mind was their first meeting.

That’s exactly what she’d draw. Shifting her arm to lay on the table, fingers steadying the paper, little by little a small white tea cup was finished. Then the saucer and a string for a tea bag dangling down the side of the cup. Finally a messily sketched steel spoon lying to the side of the saucer completed her project.

She leaned back in her hair and observed her work. This would have to do. It reminded her of her favorite time, no matter how short lived it was.

She had lost count of how long it had been since she had seen Jefferson and had almost given up hope of ever seeing her friend again. Every time she attempted to sneak the phone away, her parents always beat her to it and she ended up having to hand it over to them in defeat.

The sound of her dad’s footsteps came into the kitchen. She clapped the composition book shut and stuffed it into the backpack, but this didn’t elude her dad. “Let me see?” he asked, his voice lacked the sharpness previously used after they got home.

Dread filled her as she took the notebook out of her backpack and slowly turned to the page marked with her number #2 pencil. Her eyes filled with guilt, she hoped he wouldn’t notice. What surprised her was how he peered down at her drawing and smiled.

“Beautifully done,” he leaned down to kiss her temple before sauntering off to where her mom stood behind the counter putting the finishing touches on dinner. It didn’t feel the same as when Jefferson would kiss her forehead, or when he held her hand, a hug even. She had never noticed it before, but now that she had felt the undeniable warmth from her friend, she began to detect the lack of it in everything else.

She returned the notebook to her backpack for safekeeping and breathed a sigh of relief. She had told them of her tea party with Jefferson at Granny’s unfortunately they didn’t believe her at the time, this all worked to her advantage. Soon her message would be in Jefferson’s hands and then...then it would explain everything and hopefully he wouldn’t feel cross with her. That maybe he’d forgive her.

 

* * *

 

 

Back aching from standing in the same position for the past few hours, but it was the only chance to see her. The man dropped her off and picked her up every morning and afternoon. They closely kept an eye on her at all times. Phone calls were intercepted. Every time Grace went to pick up the phone, it was stolen from her like some criminal having lost her all privileges. Just thinking about it caused Jefferson’s temper to rise.

There was nothing he’d deny her and here they were stripping her of anything that gave her pleasure.

Once Grace finished with her supper she took her backpack with her and left for the upstairs, most likely her bedroom and out of view of the telescope lens. In twenty-eight years he had never seen her so crestfallen. When she was at school, at her house, no matter what she lacked the same vibrancy his Grace always exuded.

It normally took her an hour or more to finish chores and finish the rest of her homework. He took the pocket watch out and that would give him enough time to find something in the kitchen to eat.

The house was shadowing the sunset and was halfway to being dimly lit. Once he got caught up in Grace coming home from school everything else faded away all that remained was her. He flipped the light switches from off to on as he reached the hallway. How he wished she was there beside him, to join him in the kitchen telling him about her day like she had at their tea party.

A doorbell sounding throughout the main floor made him pause, looking over his shoulder perplexed. Who would think to come here unless it was…Regina? Maybe stopping by to see how his wounds were festering. He wouldn’t put it past her. There is a reason she was the Evil Queen.

He swiveled on his heel and bounded up to the front door to unlock and whipped it open. He was ready for a fight and a little part of him was waiting for Regina to provoke, however he was mistaken. Who stood before him on the doormat of his abode was not Regina but Mr. Gold.

“What are you doing here?” through a squint he observed Gold. The man always had a reason for everything he did, so why was Gold now standing there quietly on his porch cane in one hand, a missive in the other.

“You look terrible, Jefferson,” the Dark One said wryly as he looked upon Jefferson with a critical expression.

Of course he did. He knew that. He had gotten little sleep, hardly eating to the point his clothes were ill fitting. And it would appear Regina had won this round. Then Grace…seeing his Grace in turmoil was more than he could bear. All of that made an already miserable life pure hell.

“What do you want, Rumpelstiltskin?” he hissed as he stepped back from the open door, allowing Gold to step inside if he chose to do so.

Mr. Gold shook his head, “Such hostility towards a friend. And here I come bearing a gift,” he extended the hand with a neatly folded of lined paper. The kind found in a child’s notebook. A child’s notebook.

_Grace!_

With hesitation Jefferson stared at the paper in Gold’s hand. She had not forgotten about him. Or was this her attempt end their short lived friendship. He yearned to read the words she’d penned for him even if it meant it was the last thing he’d have of her.

“There is no need to fear what is composed on the page,” Gold spoke softly, a tone that felt foreign to him. Sure he spoke to Grace or Henry in such a way, but never him. “Go on, read what your daughter has to say.”

Jefferson gingerly took Grace’s letter from Gold and he admired at the precision of how it was folded. She wanted it to be perfect. So one by one he opened one fold after another till there was just one sheet in his hands.

He rushed to the living room and switched on a lamp before taking a seat on the sofa and ran a hand over the script. How beautiful her hand writing was. She went to great lengths to make sure her letter was done right.

 

_Dear Jefferson,_

_I hope you still remember me, it’s me Paige. I haven’t forgotten about you. I think about our tea party a lot or the time we went to the ice cream shop and how you called me Princess. Nobody ever called me that before._

_I needed to write you because I’m being punished for fibbing and I can’t use the phone. I hope you like letters, I know I do. Anyway, mom and dad won’t let me see you, but I want to see you. You’re my best friend and I miss you a lot. Will you please write me back?_

_Love, Paige_

_XOXO_

 

Inside the O’s at the end of her letter were small faces that wore smiles. She called him her best friend. She missed him and oh how he missed her. As he read her words, he could hear her voice and how melodic it is. He knew his eyes were glistening by the time he finished re-reading it a second time. Grace always knew how reach his heart through the walls he’d constructed.

“Am I to expect a correspondence between the two of you?” Gold broke the silence hanging over them. “And I the go-between,” the man mumbled the last bit.

“Y-yes,” Jefferson croaked, he quirked a finger beneath his scarf as his throat felt constricted. Pushing himself up off the sofa, he went into the next room over, where he searched the desk desperately for some kind of stationary as nothing less would do.

Taking out a fountain pen, twisting off the lid, he didn’t waste time in responding. Once he had a proper reply, he fanned the page to let the ink dry. He wanted her to be able to read this clearly. He took out an envelope and slipped his reply inside as he left the room.

Holding out the envelope to Gold, his old friend received it and tucked it inside his breast pocket of his coat. “Thank you,” those weren’t words Jefferson threw around lightly.

“I’ll see that she receives this,” was all Gold uttered as he headed towards the door.

“What do you expect from helping me?” a question that had been plaguing him since Gold introduced him to Grace’s cursed persona. He had asked for nothing in return…that wasn’t Gold’s style. Magic or no magic, Gold never did anything would out benefitting from it in some way.

Gold halted and turned to give Jefferson a side glance. He didn’t reply right away, “You know, Jefferson, I remember how happy Grace was when she was under your care. You didn’t have much, but you didn’t need it. You had each other and you were happy. And…” Gold dipped his chin, jaw clenched. “You have a second chance. I would give anything to be in your shoes.” He rolled his shoulders. “It’ll also annoy Regina profusely. That pleases me,” Gold added as he strolled slowly out the open door, the sound of his cane clicking down the cement steps all the way to his car, the letter to Grace securely with him.

This little glimmer of hope, that his Grace had yet to forget him, was enough to keep him going. Slowly moving towards the door, he shut it, locked it back up. He hated visitors and this caused him to sneer outwardly.

Moving from the door, the house silent as the grave, instead of partaking in some nourishment, he chose to just call it a day. He’d lost count of the many sleepless nights since that began when Regina intervened, keeping him and Grace apart and he was exhausted.

The letter was kept at his bedside just to make sure it was still real. Grace was so intent on seeing him that she took the initiative and found a way. He was quite proud of her determination. She had always had such an independent free spirit within her.

He had only meant to lay down for a quick nap, but when he sat up in bed, streams of light peaked through the heavy curtains in his bedroom. His eyes went to the nightstand and Grace’s letter was still there, it was real, he hadn’t dreamt it.

Not wanting to risk losing this precious message, he carefully folded it up the same form as Grace had and secured it on his person inside the pocket of his waist coat. He ignored the fact that his clothes were thoroughly wrinkled as he had the desire for something to wake him. It always mystified him that people in this land preferred the nonsense called coffee. For him only tea would do. Some things never change.

Quietly he reached the main floor and moseyed into the kitchen, the kettle still on the stove, he brought it over the faucet to fill it up, prepared the tea pot, sugar, cream, etc… Not much was needed as it was just for him alone to enjoy. If Grace would ever permit him to see her once the curse broke, if was the keyword, he’d consider himself the luckiest man in all the realms if she’d have tea with him again.

There was some time to spare as the kettle was working its way up to a boil. The clock on the wall told him he unfortunately missed seeing as she left for school, but he may just make it to see her arrive on time. Unfortunately he would have to stomach seeing that man where he should be.

Taking a look through the lens of the scope, first towards the curb and much to his disappointment he was too late to see her go inside. However, something caught his attention. He directed the scope slightly off target towards the bicycle rack. The pink and white bicycle with tassels on the handles, lined up with the others meant that man did not drive her today. They had let her go by herself. He may just get a chance to see her after all today. However something else however caught his attention, on the small miniature license plate customized with her false identity, Paige, there was something obstructing his view. A card. More specifically a card with a white rabbit art on the back.

“Regina,” he said her name as one would profanity, to him it was one and the same. She knew how he watched Grace’s every move, she knew that he would see the card, the Queen had crossed one too many lines. Before the day was up, he would be paying her majesty a visit.


	6. Chapter 6

_ _

_She has gone too far_ , was the constant reminder with each step he stepped outside his hermitage. As soon as he got sight of that card, that blasted card with a white rabbit, he had to remove it before Grace caught it. The meaning would escape her, but he knew.

Quietly strolling by the school on his way, the coast was clear as all the students were inside sitting behind their desks, Grace included. Her bicycle, the little pink one with white handles and pastel tassels swaying in the breeze, he wasn’t sure what had caused the couple to allow his Grace this little bit of freedom, even if he still couldn’t see her at least she was allowed this independence. It was crossing the lines into cruelty to see Grace’s free spirit stifled.

As the front of the school was bare, he took his time pausing before the bicycle, had he only woke up on time they could have had a moment to see one another. If only to say how much he truly missed her. Had she gotten his letter? He carried hers with him safely nestled in the breast pocket of his long coat. It was all he had of hers and it was prized.

Part of him wanted to waltz on into the school and play the part of a hero and rescue her from the clutches of those who wished to keep them apart. How foolish it would be. Abducting his own child. At the same time he was that desperate. Desperate to hear her voice, see her smile, the glimmer in her brown eyes.

Oh, how he’d lavish her with whatever her young heart desired. Gifting her with anything and everything a child would wish for. As much as he wanted to be this hero for her, he wasn’t one and never would be. She knew him as a friend. To her he wasn’t her father and never would be.

Angrily he swiped the card off the custom license plate. It mocked him. _Paige_. That was not her name.

He stepped back from the bicycle rack. If he lingered around till midday he could possibly get a chance of seeing her. He was dying to know if she’d read his letter or if Mr. Gold had delivered it as agreed.

 _No!_ he could hit himself with this ludicrous notion. It would get her into even more trouble. No matter the ache in his chest, the longing to just see her, he would curb his wishes and not risk having any more restrictions handed towards his Grace. It was his fault she had lost too many of her rights as it was.

Besides, her majesty was waiting for him. His clenched as he took a few steps backward, the card between two fingers. Like it or not he had to pay the person he reviled the most a visit. Loitering here was just wasting precious time. Time he did not have. Time…maybe that was his biggest nemesis. It had always been at odds with him. He couldn’t fight time, but he had no problem fighting the Queen.

 

* * *

 

 

Sitting behind her school desk it was hard to wait patiently. Instead of her studies, her attention more on the ticking hands of the clock on the wall above the blackboard than on her teacher Miss Blanchard. Only a few minutes more before the…

The bell rang throughout the classroom and Paige quickly joined the stampede of her peers fleeing to the freedom of lunch time followed by recess. As soon as she was out the door of the classroom, she bolted towards her locker, working the combination lock, reaching in to exchange her books and grab her lunch as she had no time to waste.

If she was going to do this, she had to be quick. The window of opportunity was just about to close when she saw the adults distracted and escaped outside front doors of the campus and made a beeline towards her bicycle. It was reckless for sure, but the rush of an adventure was something, after being cooped up for so long, was something she yearned for.

She finagled with the lock, her hands already clammy, as well as her heart throbbing against her ribs. In her frenzy she couldn’t undo the lock fast enough.

“Good day, Miss Paige?”

The unexpected roll of a familiar brogue caused her to yelp, leading her to lose her balance and tumble over onto her rear end. She groaned as she propped herself up on her palms. Thankfully she had not reopened the wounds that had just healed. When she looked up, there was Mr. Gold with an apologetic look and shifted his cane from one hand to the other so he could offer her a way to stand.

“My apologies, Miss Paige,” he wrinkled his brow and shot her a sympathetic crooked smile.

She let him help her up to her feet, “Thank you, Mr. Gold,” she let go of his hand to brush off any possible dirt on her school uniform. At this rate she couldn’t dare to ruin it.

“Where are you fleeing to in such a hurry?” his eyes passed over the bicycle before settling on her with a mischievous grin. “Off to see a friend?”

She wondered what Mr. Gold didn’t know. Was it that obvious? Bobbing her head, “Yeah, but I have to know how he is.” She loved talking with Mr. Gold, but she didn’t have time. “I really have to go.”

He held up a finger to stop her before reaching a hand inside his coat and retrieved a missive, “I have something for you,” her gaze fixated on the paper in his hand and before he could say another word she snatched it, albeit a rude gesture, from his grasp. Instead of being put off, Mr. Gold only snickered. “He replied as soon as I’d given him your message. So go on now, read it.”

She wetted her lips nervously as she held the letter in her hands. What if he was angry with her? She’d promised to be his friend and she hadn’t been able to keep that promise. It took all the courage she had to break the seal of the envelope and slowly slip out the letter penned by Jefferson.

Oh so carefully did she unfold the response.

 

_Your Royal Highness Paige,_

_Why of course I remember you, my dear Princess. It is I who is honored that you should remember your humble servant. You are constantly in my thoughts and the tea party, the ice cream shop, all of it we shared is a cherished memory. It is the first time in a long time I felt any ounce of happiness and all that is because of your pure kindness. My dearest, I call you Princess because you are one. And if I may take the liberty to say so, you are and always will be my Princess._

_My dear, any and all blame should be laid at my feet, not yours. I never meant to cause such turmoil in your life. I just didn’t want to say good-bye to you. You’ll soon find out that my impulse causes me to make many mistakes. Would you ever forgive me? I shouldn’t ask something such as this from you, because I know I have not earned it._

_Oh, my sweet friend, nothing would be more of a blessing than to see you. Every time we meet it is a blessing, to me at least._

_Dearest Princess, it is my deepest wish to be your friend as you are my best friend as well. I meant what I said. I love you more than anything. I can only hope that one day I may deserve it. I will strive till I am worthy of you and your love._

_I am forever yours,_

_Jefferson_

 

A sweet smile swept across her lips as she finished his elegant letter. Her response was in every way inferior to his, she would take extra effort in her next reply. The letter was so beautifully written she felt her voice crack when she opened it to speak.

Looking up from the letter to see Mr. Gold with his own smirk gazing down, “I know you had plans to run away again and meet him,” Paige nodded with a lopsided grin. “But please don’t do anything hasty. Give it time. He has not forgotten about you, good grief the man practically idolizes you,” Mr. Gold breathed a hearty laugh. “Give us time to work something out. I promise all of this will be over soon enough. I owe you one deal, remember,” he wagged a finger playfully at her before resting his hand over the other on his cane.

That was a lot to promise. A lot of weight behind Mr. Gold’s words. However she had never known him to break a promise or a deal. If Mr. Gold was going to such great lengths to both keep her out of mischief as well as assure her she and Jefferson would indeed remain friends, she’d do as he asked.

“All right, I promise not to run away,” she exhaled a sigh as she looked down to the letter. At least she had received word from Jefferson. This would be enough to tide her over. “Mr. Gold, if I write another letter to him, will you deliver it? I’ll have it ready by tomorrow.”

Straightening up he gave her a nod, his shaggy hair moving with him, “Happy to,” he used his cane to motion to the school, “Now, why don’t you go back inside and get started on the reply.”

That was all she needed to pivot on her heel ready to race off, but she paused as she’d dropped her lunch box on the cement. She laughed as she picked it up by the handle and quickly ran off waving to Mr. Gold over her shoulder. The whole of her lunch she selected a lonely table so no prying eyes would interrupt her as she worked diligently on the correspondence.

_I promise all of this will be over soon enough._

Mr. Gold’s words kept playing over and over in her mind. All of the turmoil. All of the restrictions. All of the secrecy. All of it would finally be over.

 

* * *

 

 

It was nearing midday as he climbed up the steps in the city hall. There was no need to knock as her majesty was waiting for his arrival. He twisted the doorknob and sauntered inside the office. Obscenely this room coated in black and white and ethereal décor from floor to ceiling. Paying homage to her previous kingdom and her very soul. Rotten to the core. Only having seen this through the view of his telescope and it was all the more vile in person. Then again so was she. The apple certainly didn’t fall far from the tree.

He looked upon her as she gazed out her window, so smug and imperial, he hated it.

“Jefferson,” just hearing her say his name, was enough to rile his temper. “So, you got my message,” slowly she turned to face him.

“How could I miss it?” he spoke with an unforgiving growl. Her message, the white rabbit card strategically placed, still in his hand. “You know I watch her.”

The Queen knew his actions and his motives. His life whether in this realm or the previous one always revolved around one thing: Grace. She was the one who cursed him in the lap of luxury mockingly placed where he could keep out of the public eye and still observe.

With her heels clicking against the stone tile beneath their feet she slowly strolled past him, “It must be so painful, your daughter Paige being oh, so near.”

“ _Grace_ ,” he said sharply correcting the Queen. “Her name is Grace. You should know that. You changed it.” His eyes followed her as she selected two glasses and prepared two of the same order. “What do you want?”

Regina kept her back to him this only irritated him further, “Your help,” as if it were obvious. Of course she wanted something. Every time she came to him it was always with the intention of using him. To this day he regretted ever meeting her in the Dark Castle of Rumplestiltskin’s. Regretting ever to cross paths with this witch.

“And what makes you think, I won’t kill you after everything you’ve done?” his animosity for her easily detectable in his voice.

Raising her gaze to him she smirked, “Because you don’t have it in you,” spoken so smugly and still it had such truth behind her words. “If you did, you would have done it twenty-eight years ago when I brought you here,” she collected the glasses, one in each hand, slowly she strode up to him, “Because you know if I’m dead, you’ll never get back to your daughter. And I have a way for us to both get what we want.”

In her right hand, she lifts the glass meant for him much like a peace offering. His eyes are planted on her, filled with annoyance. He refused to accept this joke of a gift. Instead he took the white rabbit card in his hand, let it hover over the glass and dropped it in. The card clinking against the ice cubes.

He could sense she was not ready to give up, not quite yet. When the Queen wanted something, she made sure she moved heaven and hell to get it. Smugly she took his drink now with the card ruining it. She set it upon the desk and wound around the end table bending at the waist to retrieve something.

The Queen lifted the tawny hued case into the air by the handle that was oh so familiar to him. Curved edges, bowing in the middle, a wide top, tapering towards the bottom; though it was a little worn, but the same as when he’d last laid eyes on it. She had, had it all along.

The Queen bypassed him as his eyes followed the case with her movement. She dramatically plunked it onto the table behind him.

He raised his brows briefly, more than a little surprised at this sudden twist. He hadn’t expected her to bring this along with the rest of them to this cursed world. Seeing it now, knowing the circumstances it made perfect sense. The Queen needed insurance and she knew he was desperate enough to take the bait just like he had so many years ago.

“My hat,” he reached for the lock and released the flap, letting the lid fall back with a thud

His old friend back in his life again. If it weren’t for this he would have never met his wife, Grace never would have been born…that was unfathomable. And then…then it was his downfall. Because of it he lost the woman he loved and his daughter. Representing his redemption and his ruination.

The temptation always too great to pass up and here it was before him once more.

Lost in his own thoughts, memories both good and bad, he had tuned out Regina’s presence. As she moved to step between him and the coveted hat, it caused him to jerk. She was too close.

“I want you to use it again,” she requested of him so simply. As if she were asking him to run an errand for her.

The Queen was delusional. And here everyone was calling him _mad_. Magic didn’t exist in this realm. It is why they called it the _Land Without Magic_. It would be easier for him to waltz into that school and wake her from this curse than to summon the magic needed to use the hat one more time.

“I can’t make it work. No one can. Not here. Not without magic.”

“Well, then you’re in luck, because I happen to have some,” she countered his words astutely. This intrigued him. If there was magic, even a little bit…the wheels began to turn in his head as she went on to explain. “Not a lot…” she turned with a sharp nod setting her glass on the table beside the case. “But hopefully, enough…” she proceeded to dip her hands down into the case and lift out the hat, his hat. “For one last journey….” Slowly she turned to face him the tips of her fingers under the line of the top hat’s brim in front of him tauntingly close.

“Where?”

“Back to our land. Where there’s a solution to a very delicate problem I have…” she lowered the hat in her arms. “How to get rid of the one person who could break my curse.”

He huffed a sarcastic laugh, “Emma,” he enunciated her name. Oh, this was quite amusing to him after all. “And why shouldn’t I let her do just that? End the madness and go home.”

It was Regina’s return his sarcasm with some of her own, “To your hovel? Selling fungus at the fair?” She returned the hat to the case in a less than gentle fashion. “Why? When you could just stay here in the mansion I gave you?” As she moved to go around him, it repulsed him that she’d dare lay a lingering hand on him. “My problem, Jefferson, is the same as yours. It’s family. We both want our children back, and we both can get them, if we work together.”

Unmoved by her supposed heartfelt speech, “Why should I trust you now?”

With a slight shake of her head, “You shouldn’t. But it’s the only offer you’ve got. After we’re through, I’ll wake up your dear Grace, so she remembers who you are.”

“No!” his voice obtuse. How vainglorious to think that was his heart’s desire. Every day he woke to remember both lives. Like two sides of the same coin unable to escape. He’d never wish that on Grace. “Remembering is the worst curse. Two lives in her head, like me,” his voice dipped back down to a snarl as he met her face to face. “I want to forget. I want you to write _us_ a new story, a fresh start, _here_.”

She was right on only one part, this was his only offer. It was his one chance to have Grace and rid himself of the turmoil in his mind. To know his Grace would be safe. Sheltered, even if he had his old memories replaced with the new, at least they’d be together.

“Well, my dear Jefferson, then that’s exactly what you’ll have,” the way she assured him, she was overflowing with confidence it annoyed him. “Oh,” he waited for her to finish looking up to her, “After we take care of Miss Swan.”

Of course, it would be too much to ask to do it the other way and he expected no less from her majesty. He knew how she liked to work. But she knew nothing of how the ins and outs of the hat’s magical intricacies worked.

She went to close the case and gripping the handle she went to lug it back off the table, but he stopped her midway. “Not so fast, your majesty,” he used her title condescendingly as he reached to wrap his fingers around the handle, “Like it or not, this is still my property.”

It irritated her to relinquish control over her leverage, but once more he could read her well enough to know she was as desperate to save her precious dark curse as he was to get back the most precious thing in the world to him.

With the wave of a hand, “Lead the way.”

She shot him a forced smirk to mask her frustration, the Queen stormed to the door and exited, him not far behind her. They received some looks as the two left the city hall, mainly as to what was in this mystery case he was toting about. He ignored them as he ignored everyone. He had to do this one last time. This time to correct what he’d failed to do so many years ago. To keep Grace safe.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Almost as if he’s taken back in time Jefferson finds himself once more following her majesty on an errand to _fix both their problems_ as she so easily put it. Trusting her is out of the question, this, following along doing her bidding once more is yet a show of how desperation can make a man to uncharacteristic things. No, he wasn’t a saint, as a matter of fact with his years as a thief he’d surely be categorized as a sinner. Even hearing himself laugh at the thought of anything else than his tainted past. In his Grace’s eyes, she was his sole redemption. If that meant one last deed for the Evil Queen then so be it.

One step at a time downward stone all around him, how rich is it that the dear Queen had brought her favorite hobby with her. She collected hearts like some people in this other realm collected snow globes… and those were stupid as well in his eyes.

Ah, the tomb of hearts. Yes, like mother, like daughter. If he had the good sense, Jefferson would back out of this deal as nothing had significantly had even taken place yet. He should let her watch as he curse unraveled as a matter of fact he had front row tickets to that show.

Grace.

Of course she knew how to strike him in heart by the mere mention of his beloved daughter. If Grace could just remember. Not even when he kissed her did it break their curse. She did not remember him as much as he yearned for her to have just one recollection then… then she’d be as conflicted as he was. Two minds trapped, battling each other. Yes, both of them cursed that was better than having Grace plagued with this insanity.

What small bit of light that was present showcased of course her lovely shelved and beautifully arranged boxed hearts. From who, best not to ask because the Queen wouldn’t remember either. The number of her victims could stretch between realms, of that he was certain.

“Watch your step,” she cautions him.

Oh, now she bothers to take the time for his wellbeing. He humphs at the irony, “What is this place?” as his eyes wander the place. This had to be her own little secret. So secret even he did not know of this place. His eyes find her and eye her suspiciously.

“Where I’ve kept the last bit of my magic,” Regina explained with a glimmer of a smirk on her lips. This causing Jefferson hate her a little bit more. “The only magic in this world is in the things I brought with me.”

Magic. She had magic. Magic here.

She had magic stored away. She withheld his hat. This is why she had kept this from his knowledge. Knowing how he loved to observe the town. Had he known there was both magic and his unique hat amongst her treasure trove transported between realms certainly he’d have taken Grace and ran away with her. No matter how mad he looked.

After a slight raise of his hat in the air, Jefferson places it onto the floor right in center of this tomb, vault whatever the hell it was didn’t matter. Stepping back, letting the hat do its job.

Nothing.

“It’s not spinning,” he states what he had feared. The queen was actually the mad one here. “It’s not working.”

“It needs to absorb the magic that’s here. I have some things left,” Regina steps towards a shelf, a small elaborate box she retrieves and ever so gingerly brought it back to him. “A few trinkets.”

Regina with that annoying smirk on her lips dumps the contents into the opening of the hat. A moment’s pause. Nothing. Just as he expected, but not what the Queen had expected. He wants to say how useless these _trinkets_ are. How conceited was she to think magic would work in this realm the same way it did in the others.

“It’s not enough,” he does his best to reason with her as he snatches up the hat by the brim. Yes, maybe she indeed was the mad one here. “You need something that still works.”

With slow movements Regina reaches into the pocket of her tailored suit jacket. A somber expression present on her features, not even for him to feel an ounce of empathy for this woman. It would take a miracle for him to feel anything but hate and revulsion for her.

Holding up this small golden almost like a wedding band into the light, Jefferson caught the glimpse of something no someone. In the middle of the sphere was an image, not a steady one, of a man. He didn’t know who this man was. A part of him though was curious enough to ask, “Who’s that?”

Regina’s pained expression remained, “Someone long gone.”

Good, then she could feel pain. He’d remember that. If this goes awry…

“Well, whatever or whoever it is, it still has magical properties. Give me that,” he held the hat out to her, “…and let me see what I can do with it.” Regina stands there hesitant. He needed her to cooperate. “If you want your son back, if you want your revenge, give it to me.”

Revenge was still her driving force whereas his daughter was his. Some things never change. What he said must have been enough to get her gesture for him to set the hat back down. So much for holding onto a treasured possession to someone she clearly had cared for. All of that neglected as her need for revenge was stronger, outweighing the need for love. Slowly she dropped the piece of jewelry into the opening of the hat.

And that did it. A slight shift, a weak purple swirling around the opening, it was moving as it did so many years ago. Though a slight change. Not surprising to him. This woman so hell bent ignored the fact that magic still worked differently here. In fact in every realm magic worked its own way. Why should this world be any different?

“What’s wrong? Why isn’t it opening a portal?” she is quick to question.

Kneeling down he concluded, “The magic – it’s not enough. We can’t go anywhere.”

“Then you failed,” Regina quickly berated.

“Maybe not. There’s enough magic to touch the other side, just not to get us there. There might be enough to…” now he could tell he was beginning to sound desperate. He wanted this to work as much as he hated Regina, he needed this for Grace. “…Reach through and retrieve something.”

Regina optimistically crouching down close to the hat, “I can bring something back?”

Looking back and forth between her and the hat before finally settling on her, “Is there an object that can help you? Perhaps, I can open it enough and reach through and grab it. It would have to be small. Something that you can take with your hand. Is there anything like that that can help you?”

“Yes. Yes,” the excitement is growing in her voice. “I believe there is.”

“Then, you need to direct me to the time and place where this object exists,” handing the hat to Regina, this isn’t how he expected his day to go. The two of them working together instead of at odds, yet he was here.

“How?” her hands slowly took back the hat.

“Think about it. Guide the hat,” that was one of the many wondrous things about this hat. Though bogged down with plenty of rules, as Rumpelstiltskin’s voice chimes in his ears _All magic comes with a price_ and it comes with perks as well.

It takes a single moment for her to find her desired need, a memory as well as vengeance guiding her as his hat to this specific moment. Her victorious smile, then sets it back down.

He can even hear the magic beginning to work. It is moving now at a better pace. The purple smoke, swirling as it used to.

Standing up, stepping back, Regina does the same, and letting the hat do its job, “Excellent. It appears to be working. Now, what is it we’re after?”

Was that a giggle from her? That is quite annoying. Just seeing her triumphant smirk put him ill at ease. Turning to face him, “An apple.”

It isn’t long. A short wait and then out of nowhere an apple as the Queen wished, is present. He grasps it in his right hand. It even had a bite taken out of it. That was disgusting, yet he couldn’t deny this moment was remarkable.

“Is this it?” he turns to face her.

With ravenous eyes, Regina takes the bitten apple from his hand. “Yes,” eyeing her prize almost lustfully. “Yes, it is.”

“And my daughter? My Grace?” he’d fulfilled his end of the deal. Now it was her turn.

“First things first. The deal’s not done,” oh, how it took all his restraint not to just go ahead and kill her there. What the hell did he have to lose anyway? “Not until I solve the next conundrum. How to get this savior to taste my forbidden fruit…”

The smugness in her voice irritates him to no end. Just a few moments ago she was at his mercy. How quickly the tables turn. She wanted her revenge. He would also get his.

 

* * *

 

 

Watching. Observing. It’s what he did best. His sights set on the Mayor’s home. Apparently the savior had taken the bait. Now all he had to do was wait. Waiting again. The ticking of the hands on the clock did so mockingly. It was as if they reverberated in his ears.

Pacing. The Dark One was right, he wasn’t much for patience. This had to work. It was the only chance he and Grace could be together. She’d be free of that atmosphere. He’d never restrict her from anything her heart desired. The knowledge that she’d be with him. _Safe_. Just thinking about it, it was enough to feel a smile grow on his lips.

Picturing her sitting with him on the sofa dozing off from reading too late ending with him carrying her to bed, or meeting her openly at the bus stop as she excitedly told him about her lessons, working diligently on her art at the kitchen table over tea… he’d have to make a room for her. A studio. Yes. Anything she wanted, she’d have.

Slipping a hand into the pocket inside his suit jacket and pulling out Grace’s letter. He needed to reread it again. He’d lost count of how many times he’d read it. Such innocence and purity conveyed perfectly. Concern for him even. It was more than he could have hoped for with her still in a cursed state.

The sound of a siren pulls his attention away from the letter and draws him towards his telescope having positioned it downstairs for a better look at the Mayor’s house. The siren was not coming from there, it was heading to where Mary Margaret claimed residence and her savior friend. That must meant that Emma had taken a bite for sure and now… now it would actually happen. He’d get Grace back.

For sure Regina would go to check that her magic did its trick on Emma. He wanted to make sure it worked as well. Carefully he folded the letter and returned it to its pocket for safekeeping and he was out the door ignoring the need for his long coat as it was too warm. Probably too warm for all his layers, scarf included but he would never leave his residence without the scar strategically hidden.

Ignoring the public and the public ignored him which was how he preferred it. No one thinks anything of it, nor do they acknowledge him as he enters, the hospital doors opening as soon as they sensors detect him.

Non-challantly he follows a team towards the emergency room. Quickly he notices that it is not Emma on the stretcher. No, it’s Henry. Oh, gods. That hadn’t been his intention. This was just a boy, innocent. He was Grace’s friend. He encouraged and even helped the pair continue on before those ingrates, he sneers just thinking about them, separated them.

Having to remain on the outside looking in, watching as Dr. Whale works to save the boy, questioning his mother or one of his mothers. None of it matters. Henry took a bite of the apple in whatever form it was in and now he’d be paying the price of his mother’s revenge.

Having meandered through the crowd unnoticed, occasionally checking his gold pocket watch, as something is happening between the two territorial mothers finally he watches as Emma leaves. The commotion dies down.

He chose this spot strategically and carefully so to not bring attention to himself as he remained in the shadows of Henry’s hospital room. Nurses passed him by without notice buzzing and occasional beep from the machines around the boy.

After almost three decades he would have thought to have developed a sense of patience, but that wasn’t the case. Now that things were progressing, progressing quickly as a matter of fact, the possibility of a life after this curse with her was so close it was almost within reach.

Time was ticking away, always at odds with him and he’d seen it unfold as the savior, sure took her long enough, to realize her purpose. In no way had he wanted this to happen to Henry, this wasn’t something he had foreseen. The boy acting gallant to make his mother see the truth, it certainly did the trick and it also might cost him his life.

Stepping out of the shadows as the opportune moment finally arrived. Regina alone, he sauntered toward her only to overhear the Queen utter a pathetic, “I’m sorry.” How sorry was she really? Sorry that her precious curse might break? That this had all backfired on her? Or maybe, just maybe in the depths of her tar black soul there was a part of her that actually loved the boy.

“Pity, isn’t it?” shoving his hands into the pocket of his suit jacket alerting the Queen. Abruptly her gaze met his. She was in pain and a great deal of it. Not enough for his liking. She knew nothing of the kind of pain she’d inflicted on him and his daughter. His daughter who was just an innocent child. His anger rising still he keeps his tone curbed, “There’s nothing harder than not knowing whether you’ll ever see your child again.”

Regina let out a defeated sigh, “Jefferson, now is not a good time.”

Keeping his temper in check was difficult whenever he was around her. Thankfully Grace was not present. It had not been his intention for her to witness his threats against the couple…that was unfortunate.

“For you. Well, for me, it’s the perfect time. I’m here to collect. Where…” he feels so tempted to start searching the whole hospital for her. “Where is she… My daughter?”

“Emma,” Regina enunciated the savior’s name. “Was supposed to eat that apple and she didn’t. As far as I’m concerned, that makes our deal null and void.”

Bending slightly over the comatose Henry, he snarled, “I did what you asked and you’re going to screw me over again?”

“Look at it however you want, Jefferson. The fact is,” the insolence behind her eyes, how pedantic she was. “I’m done with you.”

“But I’m… I’m not done with you,” he said without wavering. He was far from done with her. She’d gone too far this time.

“What are you going to do? Kill me?” she snided. “I know you want to, but I also know you can’t.”

“Do you?”

“Yes,” Regina states rather matter-of-factly. “You don’t have it in you,” at this he feels himself wanting to smirk bitterly. “Now, if you excuse me, I have to save my son.”

He watches as she exits the ER. Carefully the wheels are beginning to turn. She once more underestimates how much she’s pissed him off. If it were just him, he’d let it slide. But this was all done for Grace. He was an accessory to Henry lying unconscious there on the bed.

Turning carefully, ignoring the nurse behind him. Plotting the details already he is prepared to leave when something, a voice stops him.

 

* * *

 

 

A blank page before her on her desk just waiting to be filled with her thoughts, no matter how hard she tried, Paige couldn’t manage to focus on her next reply to Jefferson. She kept her pen poised above the sheet and her eyes and thoughts drifting towards his letter. There was no way she could ever be so elegant.

Upon hearing her mom exclaim downstairs, all of this quickly diverted her attention and she abruptly left her desk. She only opened the door a crack to hear what might have caused this sudden uproar. Quite possibly it was something she had done. Maybe they had finally uncovered her secret of a correspondence with Jefferson? Pulling open the door she stepped out into the upstairs hall and realized it was far worse than her secret being exposed.

“How are we going to tell her?” her mom sobbed.

Paige soft stepped down the stairs, though the creak at the bottom step gave her away. She had intended to step over it stealthily, however had forgotten. Her mother’s eyes quickly find Paige at the bottom of the stairs. It was difficult to see her mom so upset.

“Paige,” her mom’s lip quivered. “Come here, honey,” her mom motioned her over with the roll of a wrist.

Cautiously Paige proceeded. She couldn’t imagine what could be so horrible that they too would be upset. She hardly had any friends. It was hard to imagine that her parents would even think of separating. The only thing that came to mind was...

“It isn’t Jefferson,” her eyes mirrored her fright, her voice shook, “Please tell me he’s okay.”

Her dad shook his head as he approached her with an outstretched arm he pulled her close, “No,” usually when Paige even uttered her dear friend’s name it would cause an edge in her dad’s voice, but not this time. “Paige, well, there’s no easy way to say this.”

“Say what?” hastily she replied. If it wasn’t Jefferson, then who might it be?

Her mom guided her to the sofa till Paige plopped down on the middle cushion then sat opposite Paige on the edge of the coffee table, “Paige,” croaking out, her mom tried to continue in a voice riddled with anxiety. “There’s been an accident, or something. It’s…” the tears returned. “Paige, it’s Henry. He’s in the hospital. He’s very sick.”

Paige blanched as the awareness sunk in. “No,” she rasped, “Henry?” streams of tears falling down her face as she imagined Henry lying in a hospital bed all alone. In her mind she wondered if he was connected to an array of tubes and oxygen…that only made the tears flow faster.

For the first time in weeks, she reached out for comfort from either of her parents and embraced her mom, but they weren’t the person she wanted most right now.

In her mind she tried to imagine it was Jefferson hugging her, but it didn’t work. It just didn’t feel the same.

“I’m so sorry, Paigey,” her mom cooed rubbing Paige’s back in slow circles.

Lifting her head, Paige brought up a hand to wipe her face dampened from tears, “Can I go see him? Please?”

Of all the requests she had, she hoped they wouldn’t deny her this one. It was a relief when she saw her dad slowly nod and motion her over towards him. “Why don’t we go now? I’m sure it’ll do Henry some good to hear a friendly voice.”

Seeing that her dad was willing, the two left the house the somber atmosphere unfortunately was joining them. As she sat in the passenger side during the ride to the hospital, all she could do was stare out the window numbly till her dad nudged her to bring her back into reality as they were then parked in the lot in front of the hospital.

Unbuckling her seatbelt she pushed open the door and stepped out. Her dad met her at the front and put an arm around her shoulders as they reached the front desk. Requesting Henry’s room number wasn’t hard as everybody knew that she and Henry were longtime friends. In silence she and her dad stepped into the elevator, he pressed the floor level and in a matter of seconds they were stepping out into the commotion.

He quietly patted her shoulder to guide her through the waiting area and as soon as they reached the cordoned off area, glass walls and door separating them from Henry, she could only see the footboard of his bed, but it was enough to cause tears to well.

“Can I go in alone?” she croaked.

Her dad’s eyes read he was unsure if that was a good idea or not, but at the end opened the glass door for her to enter without him. “If you need me, I’m right out here.”

A sudden feeling of apprehension came over her with every step she that brought her closer to Henry’s bed. She carefully pulled back the curtain to take a peak of how bad the situation was. There he lay unconscious, but it didn’t appear to be as appalling as she had pictured in her mind.

Approaching the bedside she tried to step as quietly as possible, which was silly seeing as Henry was unable to wake. “Henry?” she took her spot next to his bed, hands on the rail. “Henry, it’s me Paige.” What else was she to say? Supposedly those who were unconscious could still hear and now she had nothing to say. That was till her eyes spied his book with its beautiful cover font _Once Upon a Time_. “Maybe I can read you a story?” her voice rose in pitch trying her best to sound cheerful.

Moving to the other side, taking the book from the chair beside him and sitting down she flipped through the pages. “Let’s see…” she searched through till she reached a specific story. “Huh?” her brow furrowed. “The girl in this picture kind of looks like me,” her fingers traced the colorful drawing profiles of a man and a little girl. She brought a hand up to her face to see if they matched, it was quite close. “I think I’ll read this one. I wish I could ask if it has a happy ending. I don’t want to make you sadder.”

“Life is full of surprises. You’ll have to read it to the end to find out.”

She let out a gasp when her ears heard the sound of Jefferson’s voice. He stood near the edge of the curtain, as usual looking to her with a warm smile. Letting the book drop to the floor face down, she ran towards him with his arms open and enjoyed a much needed embrace from her dearest friend.

“It feels like forever,” closing her eyes she tightened her grip around his shoulders.

“I know,” she didn’t like how sad he sounded. “How about we read a story together to him?”

“Okay,” finally Paige released him, only to take his hand to guide him towards the bedside.

Though he was the one to pick up the book, arching a critical brow upon the story, “Uh, why don’t we try something different?” Jefferson took a seat, hooking an arm around her frame, lifted her onto his knee. The book lay open, instead of this story, he went to the beginning instead, “How about this one I think this one may be happier. Wouldn’t want to depress your friend now, would we?”

Shaking her head, Paige rested her head on his shoulder quite contentedly, “Will you read it to us both? Please?” Her memories of her parents reading to her were hazy, she didn’t know why. But as she was not allowed to see Jefferson as much as she wished, all she wanted now was for him to read a story to the both of them.

“As you wish, princess,” cupping hand behind her head and kissing her forehead softly. It always amazed her with difference between the love Jefferson showered over her compared to that of everyone else.

They may not have as much time to spend together as they’d like, but knowing that they had this moment was enough for her. She only wished Henry, one of their allies, was awake so that they could enjoy it all the more.

By the time Jefferson finished the story, she had nearly fallen asleep in his arms. It was the same way after she’d met him at Mr. Gold’s shop. Softly he rubbed her back to wake her, “If I caused you to fall asleep not sure how much I helped Henry,” this time she could hear the smile in his voice.

About to reply Paige was cut short when a nurse interrupted the pair. They both turned to see the nurse at the footboard apologizing while addressing Jefferson, “I’m sorry, sir, but visiting hours are coming to an end. I’m sure you and your daughter can come back tomorrow,” she left as quickly as she came to give the same message to the group in the next bed over.

“Can you meet me here tomorrow too?” sitting up from his embrace, she shot him a pleading expression. One look from him, she knew it wouldn’t be possible as he quietly closed the book solemnly and laid it on top of on the bed beside Henry. Truly it belonged beside Henry. “Are you mad at me?”

“No, never,” quickly he responded. “I could never be upset with you. I just…” he exhaled in frustration. “I have something I have to do. I promise you though soon, very, very soon…” there was something stopping him finishing his thought. “This will be over, I can promise you that.” She couldn’t be sure, but there was a doubt or possibly dread underlining in his tone. What was odd is how he used the same words to assure her as Mr. Gold had.

“But will we be able to see each other?” she pouted ducking her chin.

Yes, it was possible she saw it now in his eyes. He was dreading something. Of what though she couldn’t be certain. All she knew was how this was plaguing him.

As he opened his mouth to reply, the nurse came by a second time reminding them once more visiting hours were over. Jefferson nodded as he eased her off his lap to stand, “Your highness, once this is over,” he bowed to her one hand behind his back like he had after their tea party, “If you should wish to see me, your wish is my command,” with that he placed a kiss on top of her head and left whispering a somber, “I love you,” then disappeared the same way.


	8. Chapter 8

Coming back from the hospital her dad had inquired why now of all times suddenly his sullen daughter was now uplifted. Her friend was in the hospital in a coma and she left his room with a smile plastered on her face. This was hard to cover up. One slip or mention of Jefferson would mean some form of punishment as they had forbid her from ever seeing him again. She had promised her mom and dad she wouldn’t but… but as soon as she saw him rules were forgotten just to be held by her friend for only a moment.

The warmth, the love, it was undeniable. He treated her as though she were a precious gem to be treasured. With anyone else she just felt like ordinary Paige, but with Jefferson she felt special.

Paige did her best to try and tip toe around the subject. Only answering in the most ambiguous way possible. Saying how hopeful she was after leaving. It wasn’t a lie. Not totally a lie. Maybe it was a lie. Oh, no she had lied. Already she felt her stomach turn into knots.

Able to curb her stomach’s topsy-turvy till she reached home. Time could not be wasted or else she would certainly betray herself and have to actually tell mom and dad about Jefferson’s unexpected visit. She’d rather get sick and have it over and done with that confess. She refused to be disloyal to her best friend.

As soon as she was up the stairs in what she was sure was record time, Paige closed the bedroom door, locking it and thankfully reached her bathroom so she may vomit in private. At least if her parents wondered why, they would think it had something to do with Henry… yes, that was true. Seeing him like that broke her heart. He was her only friend till Jefferson entered her life. That piled on top of lying was more than her stomach could handle.

Once done Paige takes a cloth and wets it so she can wash her face. Next, quickly brushing her teeth, flushing, all evidence gone. All that was left is waiting. _Soon_. It would end soon. What would end soon? Her feeling trapped; the separation between her and Jefferson; what was supposedly going to end soon?

Taking a seat upon her bed she flops down backwards arms spread out as she stared up at the ceiling. _Soon_ , she played the word over and over in her mind. _Soon_. Choosing to think hopeful it would be that she could finally spend time with her friends. Henry and Jefferson. A smile formed on her lips as she entertained such a thought.

“Soon,” she closed her eyes and imagined what this day would be like.

 

* * *

 

 

The sudden sound of a woman’s cry for help. Machine’s beeping. Chaos building. Nurses running every which way to gather equipment needed. Dr. Whale rushing with earnest to the side of the boy Henry who’s heart rate falling drastically. His mother’s nowhere to be found. Off to _save_ him and yet here he was in desperate need of saving.

There is no time to waste. Having confiscated scrubs freshly delivered that day from the cleaners, well there was no way anyone would dare to use soiled scrubs, dressed the part no one bothered to intervene. A cup of fresh tea in hand, the plan was in motion.

Winding through the crowd, the digits of the code committed to memory. Over and over again, repeating them so they wouldn’t be forgotten. This was almost too easy. No one bothered to even stop Jefferson. No one knew him and he used this to his advantage.

No issue reaching the cordoned off area. Door supposedly carefully safeguarded, that was a joke. Carefully punching in the numbers one by one. The door may read EXIT, but he knew better. How long had he observed this through his telescope. Weekly visits from Regina only intrigued him. Till finally his curiosity got the better of him. It didn’t take long to memorize the code. So one night to avoid as many people as possible Jefferson ventured outside the mansion and followed the path Regina took till everything was revealed. A juicy secret indeed. And one he enjoyed knowing. Using it before now would have only caused unnecessary injury to his friend. But now, now was the opportune time.

As soon as Regina left him, he knew this was his only option. A last resort, but his only option. For once not driven by sheer desperation, he let his anger drive him. The fact that Regina had crossed him for the last time, he’d make sure it was last time she ever hurt anyone again.

Door locking behind him and down the steps and into a most secluded part of the hospital. The psychiatric ward was secluded as always seeing as very few people knew this even existed. Some of the staff even remained in the dark much like the patients imprisoned in their padded cells where life for them had been incredibly cruel kind of punishment from the dark curse.

Again no one questioned him as he waltzed up to the desk, nurse in full white uniform sat behind. “Your tea.”

“Thank you,” she gladly accepted it taking her first sip before continuing. “What’s the commotion upstairs?”

Jefferson exhaled a heavy sigh, “There’s a sick boy. He took a bad turn.”

“How tragic. Is there any hope for a…” stalling mid thought as her head quickly slopes down to lay on the desk.

That didn’t take long. Only two sleeping pills, maybe it was three, adding to a batch of chamomile was just the right dosage to do the trick.

“Recovery?” he said monotonously as one hand reached past the opening and took the keys in one hand, tossing them to the other. Not forgetting to pluck a mangy looking coat off the rack and takes both items with him. “Doubtful.”

Walking down the corridor several doors line both sides of the hall. He comes across one patient with dark long hair mopping up, he simply brings a finger to his lips saying nothing and cautioning the man with his mop to do the same. Jefferson settles on a room keys in hand he searches for the right one that matches the number.

Key inserted, twisting, the tumblers click to tell him it’s unlocked. Pushing open the door, not bothering to remove the set of keys they just dangle from the knob. A woman alone in this cell rises up enough to get a better look of him. He knows exactly who she is. Soon she will know her identity as well.

Not wanting to startle her any more than what she appeared to be, Jefferson kept his movements slow as he extended hand towards her, “Come with me.”

She takes his hand and gets to her feet. He’d not realized how petite she was, “Wh-who are you? Why are you doing this?” she questions him in a cautious tone.

“My name is Jefferson,” he began she still seemed quite clouded. “…and I need your help to do something that I can’t,” that was a better way of putting it. Though this also would be most beneficial to both her and his partner in crime, she just had to be willing to follow his instructions. “There’s a man. His name is Mr. Gold. Find him. All you have to do is tell him where you’ve been, and that Regina locked you up.”

The words were short and to the point. He didn’t need to confuse her any more than what she already was. Having a random stranger pay her a visit after almost three decades of being trapped in the asylum, guess he should be grateful Regina didn’t stick him down here, would give anyone pause.

“W-wait a minute, what?” She continues to stammer as she questions him.

“It’s very important,” he tries to make sure that this resonates with her. It doesn’t matter if she has her memories yet, she needs to know this is crucial. “Mr. Gold’s going to protect you, but you have to tell him Regina locked you up. He’s going to know what to do. You understand?”

His eyes search hers hoping she will leave with him. No one would think anything of a nurse escorting out a patient. It settles him some when she nods, “Yes, I-I have to find Mr. Gold.”

“Correct,” he tried a little praise, as it certainly couldn’t hurt in this situation. After all she was as much victim as he was in Regina’s curse. Guiding her out of the room, he was relieved that there was not one mention of his scar. That didn’t mean as soon as he returned to the mansion he would exchange these scrubs for his preferred attire.

In fact as he went the same way he came, he collected the clothing he had to cast aside for this disguise. She kept quite though her lips moving in repetition. Most likely trying to recall her line she was to deliver to Mr. Gold. Good, he wasn’t in the mood to converse. His mind was distracted on the fact that soon, possibly only hours remained till this curse was lifted and Grace would remember. And there was not one moment he’d have to rest. After this it was preparing for Grace’s arrival. If… if she wanted anything to do with him. He wouldn’t even allow himself to imagine what a reunion would be like. Of course over the years the thought had popped into his head only to be confronted with the fact Grace didn’t remember.

All of this distraction caused him almost to miss Mr. Gold’s pawn shop as they were able to move freely in town. Nobody knew either of them and this was to their advantage.

“Now,” he paused in front of the entrance, “Remember…”

“I know,” she nodded with a weak smile. “You told me he would protect me and that I tell him Regina locked me up.”

 _Perfect_ , he thought. “If he’s not in there, he soon will be,” he was wasting time again. “I have to go, you should be just fine from here on out.”

A gentle pat on her shoulder and he pivoted on his heel in the direction of the mansion. It’d be a long walk, but sometimes he preferred it over the transportation of this world’s automobile. And he needed time to think. Time to plan. Plan everything Grace would need, trying to anticipate whatever she may even want all the way there. Once he stepped through the front door, he didn’t linger as he needed to change out of these hideous scrubs and get a scarf to conceal that scar before anyone else or god forbid Grace were to see it.

Just as he enters the mansion, venturing into the living room, he looks up to peer out the window. Something having caught his attention, a large cloud of smoke enveloping the town and heading his way, “What the hell?” he gets out right before it finally reaches the house.

 

* * *

 

 

Paige wasn’t sure how long she’d remained on her bed getting lost in her own daydreams. Sitting up she kept pondering what soon meant. _Soon_. Mr. Gold had promised her. Jefferson had promised her. Now she’d just have to be patient.

Taking her favorite toy into her arms and hugging it close. It rested just under her nose so she could kiss it lovingly on top of his fuzzy head. It had been with her for as long as she could remember, but now she wasn’t quite sure what that meant. She had never questioned her sort lived life so far. She’d just accepted everything as normal. But really what were her memories. She had these hazy recollections of her parents. The bunny rabbit in her arms. Growing up. Though the memories that were most vivid were those she had with Jefferson. There was something familiar about him, more than she had ever noticed before.

Pondering this without warning something like an earthquake shakes her from head to toe. Her deep brown eyes widen as she feels the jolt to her system. She doesn’t cry out so much as it stuns her. And as if the light switch that had been purposefully turned off, now it had been flipped on and felt the impact in full of who she was.

Her rabbit drops to her feet as she feels flooded with memories of her life. Like the shedding of scales, Her real life; vague memories of Mama before she lost her; the small hovel where hay covered the floor; but most of all… “Papa,” she mouths. Memories of how he held her till she fell asleep; teaching her to dance; the numerous tea parties she requested; playing hide and seek in the forest; the day she lost him; the nights she cried herself to sleep when her neighbors informed her yet another day he hadn’t returned… her neighbors.

They weren’t her parents. It all made sense now. She cared for them, but she did not love them the way she loved Jefferson so easily. Jefferson… Weak, she crumbles to her knees onto the floor and brings her hands up to her face. He knew. He had to. He knew her. It didn’t matter if she knew him. He just wanted to be with her.

How that pained her. Ache in her chest, stomach churning once more. It must have been agonizing for her to look at him and never realize it was her father. Now her breathing was labored till she felt as if she were gasping for air. Heart beating against her ribcage so hard she was afraid it’d leap right out of her chest. Head beginning to spin. How could she not remember him? Why had she not remembered him?

Lowering her hands from her face, her palms wet. In her distress she hadn’t even felt the tears stream down her face. She quickly grabs up the rabbit and hugs it to her chest, resting her chin on top. Feeling like her mind was racing in a million different directions. Though everything boiled down to one thing: she had to find Papa.

 

* * *

 

 

When the purple haze dissipates only one thing comes to mind, “Gold,” Jefferson mutters his old friend’s name. This had to be the doing of Rumpelstiltskin. It was more than that. This haze, this was magic. That meant.

He rubs a hand over his face then rests to cradle his chin. The curse must be broken. He had always suspected he would feel it, but then he wasn’t exactly cursed. Not in the devoid likeness of the citizens had been. Now they all would understand what it is like with two minds battling to see which one would dominate. For the rest, he didn’t care. But Grace…

Slumping into the sofa, letting his elbows rest on his knees, arms drooping in defeat. She would remember. She would also be facing the same curse. She was just a child. Of course to him she would always be the little baby in his arms, rocking her to sleep as she fussed. His little angel could not escape it, no matter how much he’d rather take on all of this new curse. To release her from the inner conflict, the knowledge that he couldn’t was unbearable.

First instinct has him jumping to his feet and rushing to the front door. His reflection in the hallway mirror as his hands reaches for the doorknob gives him pause. Jefferson looks down and realizes he’s still in these disgusting scrubs feeling exposed. No, there was no way he could meet his daughter like this. Never would he risk her seeing his scar. Just thinking of it, he brings a hand to the mark that branded him from his past mistakes.

Stepping back from the door, he moves towards the hallway where the stairs are, climbing them and heading towards his bedroom where he discards the disguise and dresses accordingly. Making sure that the scarf is adjusted properly at his neck. He exhales a deep breath as he fidgets the same way, he couldn’t deny how apprehensive he was. More so than when meeting Grace for the first time outside of Granny’s. This time she would remember. Remember how he left her.

He exited the bedroom and descended the stairs, now in attire befitting. Though not fully confident, he has just one more mission before his long awaited reunion. His car just parked out front, he takes the keys out of his pocket and unlocks it to get in. Before he can talk himself out of this, he turns on the engine and pulls out of the driveway and onward to downtown.

Cursed or not, Storybrooke had very little to offer that was good enough for his Grace and when he finally settled upon a shop, it was still inferior to what Grace deserved. This would only be a temporary solution. Then again with magic returning, his hat present in Storybrooke, maybe they wouldn’t need this life for long. He could and if she wanted it, would bring her back home.

Jefferson had no desire to dawdle in this shop. A few things here and there. Mainly whatever he thought would bring a smile to Grace’s angelic face or a glimmer in her beautiful brown eyes. A few toys. Grace never cared for dolls, not even in her cursed persona. There were no white toy rabbits that she adored, she did favor teddy bears and so that was added. He was about to leave a little discouraged upon not having found what he needed most, then… there it was. On the far end of the shop, top shelf sat a porcelain tea set quite similar to the one she owned in the Enchanted Forest. Without hesitation, he grabbed one and brought it with him to the front of the store.

The clerk stared at him with accusatory eyes. He was used to this by now. The small bear beautiful and store bought sat beside, a few other tidbits, but the new boxed porcelain tea set was the prize. He wanted brand new things for her. She deserved the best of everything and wanted to lavish her is luxury, something he was not able to do before.

That was if he could gain the courage to talk to her. She'd remember everything. It took him twenty-eight years just to approach his cursed daughter.

As the clerk rang up the items, she didn't bother to say one word. He couldn't remember who she was prior to the curse, but clearly she wasn't eager to know who he was either.

Taking his loot and exiting the store he quickly deposited it in the trunk of his car then into the driver's side. Sitting there with his hands on the wheel feeling paralyzed.

Should he go to her house, claim his daughter and risk her rejecting him publicly? Up till now, till the curse had been broken Paige loved him. He forgot what it felt to be loved in return. She didn't care that he was eccentric or reclusive. She accepted him, loved him.

Now? Now her curse lifted would she...could she love him still?

So long as he stayed here in this car, it delayed the inevitable. He could live in his own fantasy through the memories of their overdue tea party at Granny's. Hearing Paige say _I love you_ and saying it to him, and actually holding her in his arms after almost three decades of separation.

"She's not going to forgive you, Hatter," he groaned slumping into the driver's seat. He left her. Surely she hated him.

 

* * *

 

 

With the flood of memories returning to her, Grace- yes, she had to keep reminding herself her name was Grace- she wasn't sure where to start, but only new that she had to find him. Find Papa. He had found her when they were still cursed, now she had to find him. Let him know she hadn't forgotten him. In this world or in the world she was born in, he was all she had.

There was just one problem; she had no idea where Papa was. She couldn't go to her parents... she shook her head, no they weren't her parents. The Evil Queen would know, but she was the Mayor here in Storybrooke, she couldn't go to her.  The only person she could trust to find Papa was Mr. Gold.

Her eyes found the patchwork rabbit near her pillow, then towards her backpack. She didn't want to escape out her window again, also she had made a promise to Jeff… no Papa that she wouldn’t risk that again, so she'd have to wait till they were asleep to go out the back door.

This gave her enough time to pack her bag including her rabbit; it would make Papa happy knowing how she still had it. It was her most prized possession.

She waited till she heard the footsteps towards the landing of the front stairs left her with the perfect opportunity to slip out and by the time they reached the top of the second floor, Grace was stepping outside the back door.

The wind was whipping around and nearly knocking her over. Feeling alongside the house she then got to the sidewalk. The street lights were out. It would be silly to proceed, except she still had the small flashlight on her key chain. Scared through it was tempting to return to her house. _This is an adventure. Just like the ones Papa used to have. You have to be brave._

Mr. Gold's wasn't far. And once she found him, she could find Papa.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bad Idea!_

Venturing out in the middle of a storm was not Grace’s best choice. A shriek continues in the distance. Every time it rings in her ears she feels the need to duck even if there is no real cover, at the moment she’s out in the open and in quite a vulnerable position. It was tempting to backtrack even if going back the way she came was just as dangerous, she couldn’t just give up now? What if Papa was looking for her at this very moment?

Grace forced herself to use the fence aligning the sidewalk to help guide her. That didn’t mean she didn’t still let out a yelp or cower whenever that monstrous storm was that is ravaging Storybrooke. She wondered if just maybe that it had something to do with the dark curse breaking. It was going to open one of those famous portals and take them all home.

 _Home_. That was a nice thought. It might be enough to give her courage to continue. If Papa wouldn’t give up on her in their cursed state, then she would not give up either. That helped her as she inched along, her hands drifting over the line of shrubbery now. It wasn’t a fence, but it steadied her. That was till she reached a cross section. Her little light was no match for the darkness and these devilish sounds scaring the dickens out of her.

If she can get to town. Get to Mr. Gold. Then Mr. Gold would know exactly where Papa was. Downtown couldn’t be that far away. She was sure that the flickering of a light was that of the streetlights up ahead. There was one not far from the pawnshop.

Up ahead, something, no someone… Grace strains to see a form through the debris whipping around. The keychain flashlight was useless and she clicks it off and stuffs it into the front pocket of her jeans. It looked like a woman just entered a building. Well, that’s where she’d go. It was the first person she’d seen who was probably dumb or crazy… eh, she hated that word but it wasn’t exactly sane of her to do this, to venture out in this mess.

She had lost count of how many streets she had to cross, which meant she had no idea how close or how far she was from Mr. Gold’s shop. One last cross section, another cry of a banshee and then Grace’s hands were wrapped around the door handle and her heart was pounding against her ribcage as she yanked it open and snuck inside.

What? The menagerie of mystery items, display shelves, antiques galore; this was Mr. Gold’s shop. Breathing a sigh of relief she knew he’d keep her safe. There was a few murmurs, two pairs of voices. One of which was Mr. Gold’s. The other… the other must have been the lady who had the same frame of mind as she did.

“Hello? Mr. Gold?” taking a step forward, Grace raked her fingers through her mussed hair getting caught at the ends. “Ugh.”

“Rumple, it’s a girl.”

Grace’s head jerks towards the back entrance where a curtain was pulled aside and a petite brunette stood all the while she still had her fingers tangled in her ratty blonde mane. What a sight she must look like.

The woman moved towards her as Grace spoke, “I’m looking for Mr. Gold,” Grace’s head tilts to the side to see if she can see where Mr. Gold might be. She had no idea what a Rumple was or who this classy woman was talking of.

“Belle, I could have sworn that sounded like,” Mr. Gold pauses as he steps into the front room of his pawnshop to find a woman, Grace now supposes is Belle. “…Paige.”

“My name is _Grace_ ,” she continues to fight with her hair.

“May I?” Belle cautiously approaches the child. Grace nods to let her know its fine. Guiding the girl past Mr. Gold and behind the curtain to the back shop, her hand in Miss Belle’s as the woman retrieves a brush. “I will be as gentle as possible.” Somehow, Grace isn’t quite sure what Miss Belle did, but she managed to remove the tangles from Grace’s locks and now her hair was smooth. “There, all better.”

Feeling how soft her hair now was, Grace smiled sheepishly, “Thank you, Miss Belle? I heard Mr. Gold call you, Belle.”

“Grace?” Both sets of eyes on Mr. Gold as he strolled their way slowly before stopping right before Grace and eased down on the cot beside the girl, “What are you doing out at this time of night? And with… well with the…” he looked to Belle for help in this explanation.

Belle crouched down before her, “It is quite scary out there. I know I was out in it as well. You must be a very brave young lady. Why did you brave a night like this?”

“I was searching for my Papa. I didn’t remember him and now I do. He remembered me even though we were cursed and now… now I have to find him,” she hadn’t realized her voice had gotten shrill with the emotion building up. “He’s all I have, Miss Belle. I have to find him. His name is Jefferson. Do you know him too?”

Belle’s mouth gaped open when Grace mentioned her father’s name. “Um, yes, I believe I do. Seems I owe your Papa a great deal,” Belle extended a hand to pat Grace’s arm. “I’m sure he’s searching for you too.”

Mr. Gold exhales a little dismayed. “Grace…” the girl faced him, her brown eyes full of hope. “…let me get him on the phone.”

Before Mr. Gold could get up, Belle had already straightened up and was pondering which machine was the phone till both Grace and Mr. Gold had to direct her to it. Quickly Belle returned, handing the cordless phone over to Mr. Gold and then taking a seat beside Grace.

Grace watched closely as Mr. Gold pressed each button till he held it up to his ear, must have been the same one he’d given to her weeks ago. “Ringing,” he mumbled to which Grace nodded fully expecting it to be answered soon. “Still ringing,” the man sighed. “Pick up, Jefferson,” he laughs nervously as he gives Grace a side glance. “Well, it is late. And sometimes he just likes letting it ring. Not a fan of talking to people… pick up,” the last two words are heatedly mumbled into the receiver.

Grace got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. What if he was hurt? The storm was awful outside and those monstrous noises could strike fear in anyone. He must have ventured out in search of her just as she had searched for him. That was the only thing that made any sense.

Finally Mr. Gold ends the call. It was too dangerous to risk taking Grace to either house, she would insist upon being driven to Papa’s home wherever that was. Belle helped to get the girl situated on the cot sitting with Grace. Taking out the patchwork bunny from her backpack, the same one Papa gave her, she hugged it close till she fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

_What happened?_

Everything was spinning, including his head. At least it was still attached to his neck… that was appreciated. The last thing Jefferson could recall was sitting on the quiet street just outside the shop, parked and plenty of everything nice for his Grace. The winds began to whip around. Most likely as a result of _Magic_ returning to and as he suspected reacting quite differently in this realm. At least he knew his hat still worked. That was a small comfort. But where was he? What had happened?

Slowly he opens his eyes, “What the hell?” he is, well, it would seem he was now upside down. “Yeah, that seems about right. Damned magic,” he wasn’t sure when but he must have lost consciousness. Oddly he brought a hand up to his head, raking fingers through his hair to feel for any knots developing till he winces toward the back, “Well, that explains… nothing.”

All he could recall was the cyclone like winds and then, _Oh!_ Now it was coming back as he exhaled an exasperated groan. Some container came barreling towards his car and well, that must have been when he blacked out. It had to have such speed to knock him for a loop, quite literally.

“Grace,” he couldn’t be happier that he had stalled, or really procrastinated out of his own apprehension. Didn’t matter this time. If Grace had been with him, it would have killed her. She was safe. He had to keep thinking that despite hating her being with that couple it in turn kept his baby safe.

Now he had to get out. He had to find her. No matter how woozy he felt from the awkward angle he was positioned in and staring up at the driver’s seat at one time he was seated in. He was alive. That’s also what mattered. He could not leave Grace orphaned. Whatever spared him he was eternally grateful.

It pained him to move, but he had to get out of this car one way or another. Breaking the glass could also mean slicing an artery in the process and he may be desperate, but he wasn’t stupid enough to risk it.

“Okay,” he grumbled doing this best to twist, shift, whatever it took to change this position as his back was killing him, but no it wouldn’t work. “Thanks a lot, Gold.”

What next? Unlike most of the citizens he did not carry one of those phones, nor would he want to. However, now it would come in quite handy. It was difficult to assess the situation properly from the inside. Debris was doing a fantastic job of clouding his view of the world around him. What was evident was that damned container was pinned against the driver’s side, trapping him inside.

Leaving him no other alternative, Jefferson strains his voice to call out for help. There had to be forms of rescue crews out. He couldn’t be the only one in such a predicament. This thing, whatever it was the Gold brought to Storybrooke, was happy to wreak havoc on the small town. Still no one came. He couldn’t give up. So long as he knew Grace was there, he had a purpose.

Jefferson had no idea what time it was other than still in the hours of daylight, from what bit of sun found its way through. No matter how long it took, someone, anyone, had to pass by. So her persisted causing as much racket as he possibly could. It paid off when the container of some sort was pulled away from his car door and then finally the door pried open with a jerk.

He brings a hand to his eyes to shield the light at first till his eyes could adjust, “Ah, thank you. No one heard me.”

“You okay?”

Oh, gods it’s the gallant prince. Of course it’d be one of the mighty heroes. Jefferson nods offered him no real reply. What could he say? _My car was just flipped over by gods knows what, I’ve been trapped in here for who knows how long and by gods knows what Gold had brought with him…_ Jefferson did not need to know the details of what Gold did. He just knew it had to be the wrath of the Dark One. And he was sure it was aimed directly towards Regina.

“Good. That means we can talk.”

The Prince took hold of the lapel of Jefferson’s suit jacket bundling it in his fist dragging him out. “Aghhh… humph… what the hell?” is all he could mutter as he’s pulled to his feet roughly. If Jefferson weren’t so relieved to be freed and a little achy from the tumble, he would have pushed off the grip of the Prince.

 _My hat._ Jefferson stares at the crushed top hat splitting at the seams and it’s gone. It’s ruined. That meant he and Grace are stuck here. Stuck in the prison Regina created. He was no fool. He knew that they would be unable to cross the town line. What would happen once they did was still a mystery? He just knew it’d end disastrous.

The Prince finally deposited him roughly into a café chair outside Granny’s diner. His back, neck, all of him, every bit sore from the wreck and whatever the hell Gold sent after Regina. So long as the Dark One’s anger wasn’t directed towards him, he didn’t give a care.

Jefferson’s eyes however were planted on the now destroyed top hat sitting in a mess in the middle of the table.

“Can you get me through?” asks the Prince in an agitated tone.

“No,” this monosyllabic response did not seem to appease David.

“Can you get them back?” was the next question shot towards Jefferson.

Not afraid to show his annoyance. Oh, how presumptuous the dear Prince was. Jefferson rolls his eyes and his neck wondering how long he’d have to deal with the Prince’s ignorance.

“Can you get it to work?”

Jefferson cracks a smirk, bobs his head as he laughs sarcastically, “If you only knew.” He brought a hand from his lap towards his face as if to symbolically wipe away the stress of the moment.

“Okay,” David goes for a different approach, “You had a little girl’s tea set in your car and a stuffed toy, so I’m thinking you have a daughter you love. Well, I do, too. And a wife. And they’re out there somewhere. In the Enchanted Forest, or a void, I don’t even know. But I’m going to get them back.”

 _Damn him!_ This Prince knew nothing of the pain of separation. Try twenty-eight years of waiting, watching, knowing his baby was within reach and never being able to break the barrier. She wouldn’t remember him. People wanted to sympathize, but what they really wanted still was to see what they could get out of him and move on.

Yes, a part of him didn’t like the idea of David being separated from his wife and child, but someone or something destroyed any hope of getting them back and that was most certainly _NOT_ Jefferson’s fault.

With a slight shrug of the shoulder, “They’re in the Enchanted Forest, that’s for sure. I just can’t get there.”

“It still exists?” David doubts. Of course he did.

Just because Regina cursed them to this hellhole didn’t mean it destroyed the rest of the realms. They, all of them even the damned Wonderland, was still very much real. As to the extent of which they thrived, the remaining population, that Jefferson could not and would not comment on. One because he didn’t know for certain, and two because he didn’t give a damn.

“It exists,” Jefferson concurs. The Prince was just as annoyingly hesitant as his savior daughter. Why doubt him? After all David was coming to him for help. The least he could do was actually listen. “I don’t know if that matters, since we can’t go there.”

“So, you won’t help me?”

If the hat were in better condition, he would. Having been without Grace for so long, he wouldn’t refuse to reunite a man with his wife and child. Of course if his hat were in good condition, he’d have stolen it back as it was his and left without having to go through the trouble of actually conversing with David.

Jefferson gestured to the crushed chapeau lying in a heap upon the surface, “I’m a portal jumper, and you destroyed my portal, so you’re out of luck.”

David jerks him by the fabric of his scarf around his neck. This was meant to be threatening, but really Jefferson thought the Prince’s attempts were just mildly amusing. It would take a lot more than this to make him quake with fear. There wasn’t much that hadn’t been done to him in his life. Peace and happiness always seemed short lived.

So this, this theatrics of dominance was just a bit of overcompensation to hide the other man’s desperation. And if anyone knew how to detect desperation, it’d be the Hatter.

David more than having invaded Jefferson’s personal space, didn’t seem like he was done with this diatribe. “Well, I’m the closest thing left to a sheriff here, so I can just throw you in a cell until you figure out a way.”

Empty threats. So what if the Sheriff locked him in a cell. Hadn’t he just spent twenty-eight years in a prison and gods knows how long he was in Wonderland before that. He could outlast anyone reduced to seclusion. If anything he was a master at it. And Jefferson was more than confident in his skills to annoy the Sheriff into letting him go.

_Arrogant and desperate._

A diversion was needed or the conversation would be going in circles instead of the destroyed hat. The hands in his lap slowly move just under the rim of the café table, prepared to make his exit.

“Then all we’ll do is both sit,” Jefferson’s voice drops from the sardonic under tone to one of layered in pain. “Stuck. Two lives in our heads, cursed worse than ever. Two lives, forever at odds. Double the pain, double the suffering.”

And like that Jefferson swiftly lifts the edge of the table, letting it flip and topple over however it saw fit. He didn’t care. He bolted out of his seat and one step ahead of the dear Prince. He raced through opening, turning abruptly to run up the sidewalk and almost into Ruby. _Oh, the wolf_ , he thought as he kept running. _With magic back that should be interesting._ However Little Red Riding Wolf there cut the Prince off from chasing after Jefferson.

He continued on till he was sure neither one had changed their mind to go after him. Not paying any attention to where he was exactly at. It didn’t matter. His thoughts were on the remnants of his hat.

Trying to catch his breath, Jefferson rests or slumps really with his back to the outside wall of some kind of business. He adjusts the scarf that David had rudely loosened.

How long had he spent in Wonderland striving to make just one hat that would open a portal? The days blurred together. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get it to work. Not a single one. How many had he made? One after another, after another, till they piled in a never ending hell of millinery madness.

The fact was he would never be able to bring Grace home.

 

* * *

 

 

Mr. Gold and who she found out was his lady friend, Belle, had made sure she received a sufficient breakfast. Though unable to get a hold of Papa, she had no choice but to return to her neighbor’s house. As soon as the door opened, the woman she called Mom for so long gasped, “Paige!” and scooped Grace into her arms.

Grace may let the woman hold her, but she was still upset with the two. And hearing someone calling her Paige over Grace did not help.

“Thank you, Mr. Gold,” the woman, her neighbor, thanked the Mr. Gold and shut the door going on and on about how worried they were to find her not in her bed. All the while Grace just stood there in a daze.

The knowledge that she’d been so close to Papa and yet had been stripped of her memories of him for how long? That wasn’t certain. How long had they remained cursed? Was their home still there? She needed answers for her growing list of questions.

“M-” Grace stopped herself before calling her neighbor _Mom_. Though he Mama had died when she was just a little girl, she couldn’t call this woman that anymore. Grace clears her throat having gained the attention of both the adults. “I know I shouldn’t have left, but I was looking for my Papa.”

The couple exchange a look and nod. Obviously they expected as much. They couldn’t keep the pair separate under the curse, what use was it trying now that she knew Jefferson was her father?

“I need to speak with someone. Will you take me?” she hoped asking their permission would make them more empathetic. “Please.”

The man she had called Dad for so long took a step forward. “Paige…”

“My name is _Grace_!” she spits out before she has time to check her tone with him.

“Grace,” he corrects himself, obviously conflicted with the situation. “Until your father comes for you, I think you should stay with us. Your Mom… I mean, we discussed it last night. But,” he diverts himself back to her request. “Yes, let’s go ahead and go now.”

Grace hadn’t expected them to acquiesce, she was grateful still. Only when they have buckled themselves in does she tell him where she wishes to go. At first she would have said, _take me to Papa_ , but something else had to be done. Something that was weighing on her chest. She needed answers and only one person seemed to have them.

Grace unbuckles her seatbelt then feels a hand on her arm, “I’m coming in with you. You can discuss whatever, but I need to know you’re safe.” She nods. That was more than acceptable.

She and her former neighbor leave the car, push open the gate and then head directly towards the front door. She reaches up on tip toe to hook her fingers around the door knocker and taps it just three times.

The door opens swiftly, though before the resident has any chance to speak Grace opens her mouth first. “Hello, your Majesty,” she is finally face to face with the Queen, or Mayor Mills here in Storybrooke. And in a surprisingly unforgiving tone she adds, “We need to talk.”


End file.
